tekubetsuna negai (deseo especial)
by kaori yuna
Summary: un encuentro furtivo lleva a hinata y sasuke a descubrir que el amor es algo de lo que nadie puede escapar y estando al borde de la desesperacion cuando por el capricho de no aceptar lo que sienten podrian perder lo que no habian buscado pero tanto necesitaban...
1. Chapter 1 Sentimientos encontrados

**_hola a todos pues aqui les traigo una pequeña historia que fue inspirada en un amor un tanto bipolar, es un sasuhina donde se muestra un lado de hinata que no es muy usual, ojala les guste y me sigan hasta el final no olviden dejar sus comentarios que son mi alimento diario sin mas a leer..._**

**_(declainer: los personajes de naruto no me pertenecen son del gran mangaka masashi kishimoto, la historia es completamente mia)_**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_Porque aveces las cosas no son lo que parecen ser, y donde la oscuridad reina puede haber un rayito de esperanza _**_para e**l que con fe desea lo imposible...**_

Ahhh...tanto tiempo...— solto un largo suspiro y apoyo la palma de la mano en aquel viejo tronco desgastado de cuyas ramas pendia el pequeño columpio que se mecia con la tenue brisa, misma que revolvia el azulado cabello de la joven, un pequeño diamante como gota de rocio rodo de sus perlados ojos con nostalgia al recordar al unico hombre que su corazon habia amado y que hoy despues de tanto tiempo le habia por fin correspondido, levanto su mano hacia el sol que lleno con sus rayos el pequeño anillo en su mano derecha haciendo de este un arcoiris de un brillo hermoso, lo admiro y luego nuevamente las lagrimas enmarcaron su blanquecino rostro — que sucedio?...donde equivoque mi camino?...si yo te amaba con deseo desmedido como sucedio?...— se cuestionba en un susurro...

mas alla de los limites de konoha en lo mas profundo de aquel bosque el pelinegro se encontraba sentado en una de las ramas mas altas bajo la sombra del frondoso arbol — y ahora que hare?...por que me pasa esto a mi...ha quien lo diria...uchiha sasuke enamorado...— decia en tono de reprimenda sacudiendo la cabeza en un intento inutil de aclarar su mente...

« prev. Hinata »

las cosas habian pasado tan rapido que al darnos cuenta estabamos presos de un sentimiento pasional y desmedido que tontamente creimos era solo una aventura un juego pasajero al que ninguno apostaria...y asi el destino nos jugo una mala pasada cayendo presas de nuestra propia necisidad y es que era claro que habia algo que nos unia un sentimiento mutuo...la soledad... aun me pregunto como es que esto a llegado a sobre pasar incluso nuestros instintos y a puesto en tela de juicio todo aquello en lo que creiamos y pensamos en algun momento era nuestra unica realidad...y ahora estamos de nuevo en donde todo comenzo...**decia la ojiperla sosteniendo un papel pequeño frente a las ramas de un bambu** de nuevo es 7 de julio...la misma fecha...igual a hace 2 años pero esta vez mi deseo no es el mismo...mis sentimientos han cambiado...el me ha cambiado y aunque mi yukata es la misma que cuando lo conoci el lazo que se a formado me recuerda cual es mi lugar y mi triste realidad...mi deseo se cumplio — oh kami sama perdoname por no aceptar lo que me has concedido —

las lagrimas comenzaron a fluir de nuevo y la opresion del pecho se acrecento aumentando el dolor de aquella decision un suspiro fue en respuesta y de pronto algo la saco de sus pensamientos cuando unos brazos la rodearon por la cintura susurrando — hola por que te escondes hina chan, pareciera que te escondes de mi datte'bayo — decia animado el rubio, ella sonrojo y desvio la vista — n-no claro que no naruto..por que deberia...esconderme — dijo con algo de desilucion para luego percatarse de que alguien los observaba apretando los puños, bajo una mascara de estilo ambu tipicas en el festival llevaba el cabello negro y una yukata del mismo color, la oji perla pudo sentir su alma salirse del cuerpo " no puede ser¡...no puedes ser tu..." penso encontrandose de nuevo sumergida en aquellos sentimientos encontrados...

—vamos, vamos hina chan vayamos a las atracciones y por un buen plato de ramen — insistio el rubio haciendo a la joven girar la vista, distraida miro con anciedad al uzumaki — naruto, yo...etto...por que no te adelantas te alcanzare de nuevo mas tarde en ichiraku esta bien? — decia presurosa, el rubio torcio la boca en modo de berrinche y objeto a sus palabras — pero...pero...hina... — fue lo unico que atino a decir antes de ver como esta se soltaba de su agarre para con prisa moverse perdiendose entre la gente, lo que dejo a un naruto desilucionado y algo molesto, dio la vuelta para caminar de vuelta por donde habia llegado — bah, yo queria pasar la noche con ella y pensaba decirselo durate la presentacion de los juegos artificiales —

caminaba mirando al suelo con las manos en los bolsillos cuado sin quererlo tropezaba con alguien frente a el, — quien fue el idiota¡ — resono una voz familiar para el entre el tumulto de gente — oh, lo siento, disculpe no vi por donde iba datte'bayo — decia rascandose tras la cabeza algo avergonzado con los ojos cerrados —oh pero si eres tu naruto — dijo la joven pelirosa que estaba frente a el en una hermosa yukata blanca con peces dorados — sa-sakura chan — dijo despistado el rubio sonriendo ampliamente tratando de disimular el imprevisto con hinata — pero que haces aqui tu solo?, donde esta hinata ? — volteando hacia todas direcciones en busca de la chica —eh? Ahh si, hinata, bueno, ella...etto...ella fue por unos dulces pero nos encontraremos mas tarde en el puesto de ramen — decia el joven tratando de esquivar el tema — y dime... — decia la pelirosa bajando la mirada — ya le has dicho? — naruto movio la cabeza con un aire de nostalgia para luego sonreirle de nuevo — pero tranquila sakura chan seguro que esta noche se lo dire estoy seguro que el anillo que escogiste le encantara — decia animoso para luego tomarla de la mano y comenzar a caminar— vamos vamos mejor acompañame a dar una vuelta quieres?— la pelirosa asintio dandole un leve apreton a la mano del rubio quien no pudo evitar sonrojarse un poco y asi desaparecieron entre la gente...

No muy lejos de ahi, presurosa la hyuuga caminaba abriendose paso con delicadeza entre la gente, sabia que sus ojos no le habian engañado era muy real, aquella imagen inundaba su cabeza y miraba para todos lados esperando hallar la silueta, tratando desesperadamente de convencerse que aquello no habia sido solo una ilucion —oh kamisama por que me haces esto ?— se cuestiono nerviosa pues por mas que buscaba respuesta a aquel sentimiento no lograba entender como era que habia llegado tan lejos, pronto despues de un largo rato de buscar entre la gente a lo lejos vislumbro el area de juegos donde estaba una de las atracciones principales el "kingyo sukui" un juego donde se intenta atrapar un pez dorado con pequeñas redes de papel, un latido fulminante invadio su corazon al ver la siueta que tanto buscaba

—sasuke¡— susurro en un pequeño salto, el mismo joven que habia visto antes, la misma mascara, no podia equivocarse su corazon se lo gritaba, corrio entre la gente apresurada para no perderlo de vista y entre apretones y empujones trato de llegar pero en su camino tardo mas de lo debido estando a poco de llegar pudo darse cuenta como el joven se marchaba de nuevo y sin poder evitarlo le perdio de nueva cuenta el rastro,

—rayos se ha ido de nuevo— musito un tanto desepcionada y agachando la vista comenzo a caminar de nuevo, esta vez sin prisas ni presiones, cabizbaja siguio su andar hasta que sin darse cuenta tropezo con algo en el suelo, se limpio un poco los pequeños cristales que nublaban sus perlados ojos y estos se abrieron como platos se inclino hacia adelante y rozo con delicadeza el objeto frente a ella lo recogio y solto un largo suspiro, acariciando la mascara entre sus manos miro a su alrededor y se percato de que sn intencion habia llegado al lugar donde todo comenzo y al girar tras de si el cielo se teñia de hermosos colores llenando su corazon de nostalgia al ver los fuegos artificiales alumbrar la oscuridad de aquella noche tal como aquella vez, y con una opresion en su pecho llevo su mano derecha con la que sostenia la mascara a su corazon y suspiro recordando aquel fugaz encuentro que cambiaria su vida para siempre...

pequeñas lagrimas rodaron por sus palidas mejillas enmarcando sus perlados ojos y alzando la vista al cielo sacudio la cabeza para dejar de pensar en lo que era inevitable y luego sonrio burlandose de si misma

—que ilusa — se reprocho con tristeza — yo sabia que esto seria asi desde el principio, el puso las cosas en claro incluso antes de ue todo comenzara pero...dios no fue mi culpa, no pude evitar que mi corazon lo hiciera —

hablaba al viento mientras caminaba y de nuevo sus pies la encaminaron sin intencion hasta a aquel lugar donde la soledad encontro consuelo, en una apartada orilla de la gran aldea en un lugar oscuro y olvidado cuyo destino fue ser testigo de una atrocidad imperdonable ya hacia una pequeña ciudad olvidada que alguna vez se vio llena de vida y armoniosa paz, pero ahora solo habia escombros, casas desgastadas y un ambiente lugubre cubria el lugar, la ojiperla camino con sigilo admirando con tristeza lo que alguna vez represento ese lugar ahora olvidado y asi al fin se detuvo frente a una modesta casa que si bien no era una mancion si era bastante lujosa, apoyo la blanca palma sobre la chirriante madera que se deslizo frente a ella abriendole paso a la oscuridad del interior, a pasos lentos como un felino se adentro y se detuvo al centro de lo que alguna vez fue la estancia soltando un suspiro para luego seguir el recorrido hasta la unica habitacion aparentemente estable nuevamente empujo la puerta y rechinando esta se movio abriendole paso, de nuevo solto un largo suspiro pero de pronto algo la saco de sus pensamientos al sentir la puerta cerrarse tras de si y una fria hoja de metal semi alumbrada por la poca luz de luna que se colaba por la ventana amenazar su garganta,

—que haces aqui— pregunto una ronca voz sobre su oreja dejando caer el ardiente aliento de quien le hablaba

go-gomenasai, yo...no era mi intencion...— tartamudeo nerviosa para luego sentir aquel filo desender hasta quedar apartado de ella, se giro un poco y pudo ver la silueta que tanto habia buscado — uchiha...san— dejo salir de sus labios casi en un susurro imperceptible sintiendo la fria mirada posada sobre ella — tsk...siempre tienes que disculparte por todo — decia recriminando a la ojiperla que aun sin demostrarlo se sentia mucho mas que feliz de haberlo encontrado — espero que no hayas sido descuidada y alguien te halla seguido hasta aqui — su tono era aspero y amenazante pero apesar de eso la joven esta vez no titubeo al responder — no te preocupes uchiha san nadie me ha seguido estaras seguro aqui...al menos esta noche — sonreia dejandole ver la veracidad de sus palabras pero en un acto fugaz el ambiente dio un giro inesperado cuando el azabache dejando la espada de lado se abalanzo con furia hacia la joven acorralandola contra la vieja puerta midiendo la distancia con la mano derecha sobre la cabeza de ella y arrastrandola hacia el haciendo un contacto directo con su cuerpo para luego sellar sus rosados labios robandole el aliento en un beso apasionado, no habia rastros de ternura ni consideracion era un acto si bien no insensible si algo brutal,

la peliazuli abrio los ojos como platos y se sonrojo de manera violenta no por el beso fugaz si no por la sensacion sorpresiva al sentir un firme agarre sobre uno de sus pechos por lo que sin poder evitarlo de sus labios dejo escapar un ligero gemido, acto que sin duda fue para el uchiha una invitacion a continuar lo que provoco que aquel beso se hiciera mas profundo esta vez rosando con frenesi los labios de la femina pidiendole permiso a su boca para entrar, algo que logro sin mucho esfuerzo comenzando una guerra humeda entre ambos, el uchiha mordia y succionaba la lengua de ella mientras esta rosaba las comisuras de los labios de el dando pequeños mordiscos a su labio inferior incrementando el calor que se habia formado entre ambos, con rudesa el azabache rasgo de golpe la yukata de la hyuuga que acorralada no pudo negarse dejando uno de sus fiirmes pechos desnudo a lo que este aprovecho para masagear con la mano que tenia libre el delicado pezon de ella haciendola soltar un nuevo gemido esta vez mas intenso que el primero aun con un fuerte color en el rostro, el uchiha corto en seco el beso dejando un hilo de saliva de por medio para luego jalarla brutalmente empujandola contra el suelo quedando sobre ella para seguidamente bajar sus ropas hasta su cintura dejando su delicado y femenino torso al descubierto a lo que ella solo cerro los ojos sin objetar dejandose llevar por las miles sensaciones que eso le provocaba,

el azabache volvio a tomar la iniciativa apricionando uno de sus pechos con los labios succionandolo esta vez no tan fuerte y abriendose paso con una de sus manos entre la ropa que aun cubria de su cintura hacia abajo buscando su feminidad — ahh-ahh...uchiha...san...— solto entre gemidos la hyuuga cuya respuesta encontro solo en una fria mirada que con aire de perversidad la recorrio sin inmutar un solo sonido, este siguio con su accion y pronto se encontro con la fina capa de tela ya bastante humeda que cubria su sexo, rozando con la punta de los dedos el area rodeando y paseando, haciendo mas larga la tortuosa espera que aun sin decirlo desesperadamente anciaba la ojiperla, en un momento el ojinegro dezlizo con la mano la pequeña prenda intima bajandola hasta sus tobillos, acto que por supuesto pasmo a la joven que si bien no tenia el valor de negarle la accion se retorcio un poco cerrando las piernas mismas que fueron abiertas de golpe para luego el acomodarse sobre ella — tsk...no seas tan rebelde sabes que odio tener que usar la fuerza — musito con arrogancia para seguidamente apoderarse del fino y delicado cuello de la ojiperla que apreto los ojos y cerro con fuerza los puños, ella sabia lo que estaba por ocurrir pues podia sentir la firmeza de la hombria del uchiha golpetear contra su pelviz pero no dijo nada, el joven estaba fuera de si mordiendo y acariciando el delicado cuerpo de su amante disfrutando de cada curva definida y la tersa textura de su piel estaba ebrio de aquel aroma a lirios que tanto le gustaba proviniente de los poros y el cabello de la chica, bajo una de sus manos y desabrocho la parte baja de su kimono quedando piel a piel con la peliazul que al sentir la textura tan unica de la intimidad de su compañero apreto los ojos con mayor fuerza y se mordio el labio,

sabia que el no tenia consideraciones para con ella, ella no era nadie en especial para actuar de manera delicada, ella era solo una compañera para mitigar el deseo carnal y la soledad, eso fue algo que ambos acordaron, "meterse en la cama de un demonio puede tener sus desventajas" penso rodeando el cuello del uchiha al sentir como este levantaba ligeramente sus caderas para abrirse paso hacia su intimidad que no le nego la entrada, con sumo cuidado comenzo a entrar en ella, en un movimiento firme y de un solo golpe haciendo que esta escondiera la cara en el hueco entre su cuello y su hombro soltando un gemido largo y placentero que le dio la pauta para continuar haciendole saber que no le habia lastimado, era cierto que sasuke era frio y directo y que nunca le tubo un trato especial pero no dejo nunca de lado sus principios y moral aquellos que le habria inculcado su madre, sin duda era un caballero y jamas seria capaz de lastimar a una mujer,

poco a poco comenzo a subir la intencidad de las embestidas deslizandose sobre la joven que con las sensaciones dejaba escapar algunos gemidos entre cortados por el acelero en su respiracion, en un movimiento directo y certero cambio de posicion atrayendo a la chica hacia el quedando frente a frente en un abrazo tantrico tan perfecto que dio espacio para que sus labios volvieran a unirse mezclando sus alientos, el calor en la habitacion era tal que comenzaba a producir vapor en los vitrales de la ventana, el roce de los cuerpos sin duda era excitante, las palabras no eran necesarias las manos, los labios, los movimientos eran mas que suficientes para demostrar el deseo que les llenaba, pronto los movimientos se volvieron superiores las embestidas mas firmes y a ritmo del calor el momento climax se acercaba, un ronco gemido se escapo de la masculina garganta que apreto a la chica contra su cuerpo en un abrazo tan fuerte que le sofocaba, ella enredo sus piernas por la cintura de este apretando ligeramente las uñas contra su espalda — hinata¡—

musito el hombre a sorpresa de la ojiperla ya que nunca la llamaba por su nombre siempre se referia a ella por su apellido ya que el no gustaba de familiarizar o crear lazo alguno que provocara sentimientos que segun el solo le estorbarian en su camino para la venganza, un sonrojo delicado y tierno aparecio en las mejillas de la hyuuga y cerro los ojos hundiendose de nuevo en el hueco entre el cuello y el hombro de el uchiha ella tambien comenzaba a sentirse cerca de llegar al orgasmo y el aumento de la velocidad en la friccion la hizo perderse en aquel sutil placer — sasuke¡— dejo escapar en un grito de placer avergonzada por que nunca se creyo capaz de llamarlo por su nombre sin embargo su cuerpo se manejo solo sus cuerdas vocales se abrieron pronunciando la clave de su confusion, pues en aquel instante pasional no era su conciencia la que hablaba si no su corazon...

jadeando con cansancio y satisfaccion el la separo no sin antes darle un nuevo beso como cada vez que ocurria aquella escena frio directo y carente de emocion alguna ella lo recibio y entendiendo la señal se retiro delicadamente de este volviendo a acomodar su yukata y observando al uchiha hacer lo mismo con su kimono, ella suspiro y se recargo en una de las paredes aun sentada en el suelo encogio las piernas y las rodeo con ambos brazos hundiendo la cabeza entre sus brazos, de nuevo el sentimiento de culpa y la confusion inundaron su mente "por que, por que sigo haciendo esto...por que no puedo detenerlo" pensaba tratando de frenar las lagrimas que con necedad pedian salir y nuevamente el uchiha la saco del trance cuando de la nada dejo una pequeña bolsa a sus pies — eh?— fue su respuesta al observar el obsequio, era un pez dorado y el recuerdo la inundo de sentimientos que esta vez no pudo controlar — a-arigatou — susurro con la voz quebrandosele y sin poder mas dejo que el llanto saliera — tsk... no hagas esto hyuuga ya habiamos hablado de esto muchas veces, no entiendo por que te sigues poniendo de esa forma — le recrimino irritado el azabache quien estaba recargado en la esquina contraria a donde ella — go-gomenasai, uchiha san — se disculpo limpiando las lagrimas en su fragil rostro — es solo que esto me recuerda aquel dia...el dia en que nos conocimos... el dia que todo comenzo— ...

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Gracias por regalarme un poco de su tiempo para leer y criticar todos sus comentarios buenos o no tan buenos seran bien recividos pues me **__**ayudan a mejorar y seguir adelante...**_

_**matta nee minna¡ **_

_**hasta la proxima...**_


	2. Chapter 2 encuentro furtivo

_**Konnichiwa¡ aqui les traigo al fin la conti de esta dramatica historia XD oh si soy muy dramatica no lo creen debo agradecer a todos aquellos que se tomaron la molestia de leer y comentar y a los que no pues igualmente gracias por leer ojala esta historia les transmita el mismo sentimiento que yo tuve cuando la escribi...sin mas a leer...**_

_**(declainer: los personajes de naruto no me pertenecen son obra del gran kishimoto sensei, la historia sin en cambio es integramente mia)**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

**_El corazon es el dominio de la_ conciencia, por eso es inutil tratar de encontrarle una explicacion tangible al sentimiento que nos embarga el interior...**

El uchiha la miro pero extrañamente no se altero con el comentario de esta, era bastante anormal que no la recriminara siempre lo hacia pero esta vez no fue asi, le lanzo una mirada indiferente y tras la mascara de seriedad una sonrisa imperceptible aparecio de lado algo no estaba del todo bien, y la ojiperla podia intuirlo sasuke era conocido por su antipatia y el silencio no le gustaba en nada a hinata — como olvidarlo — afirmo el uchiha sorprendiendo a hinata que lo miraba extrañada, esta solo agacho la cabeza hundiendose de nuevo en el hueco de sus brazos habia caminado tanto y despues de lo que suscedio con el azabache que sin darse cuenta se quedo dormida, sasuke la miro y se levanto dirigiendose al armario donde saco un cobertor sacudiendolo ya que estaba enpolvado regresando a donde ella y sentandose a su lado rodeo su hombro dejandola caer sobre sus piernas y cubriendola con la manta, echo la cabeza hacia atras y cerro los ojos viendose libre al fin solto un largo suspiro — maldita sea...— musito con corage —cuando fue que sucedio esto?— se preguntaba molesto y bajando la mirada hacia hinata quien dormia pasivamente sonrio, dejando salir la sonrisa como lo hubiera querido antes pero era demasiado obstinado para aceptar lo que era claro, — kuso— dijo con cansancio y volvio a cerrar los ojos que sin duda lo llevaron a la respuesta transportandolo dos años atras...

« prev. Sasuke»

No puedo entender como fue que me vi metido en este lio parecia tan facil, ella solo era una mujer, nadie importante, no tenia ninguna relacion con ella mucho menos un lazo o sentimiento que nos uniera, pero aun sin una explicacion no pude evitarlo, aquella noche, solo una maldita noche bastaria para quedar prensado de sus

ojos de luna...

Era un dia comun, caminaba sin rumbo ni sentido fijo estaba aburrido y queria despejarme ya no soportaba a la inutil de karin acosarme cada dos minutos asi que decidi salir a dar una vuelta encontrandome de pronto en los limites de lo que alguna vez fuera mi aldea la rabia se apoderaba de mi cuerpo dejando salir mi chakra cosa que no debia permitir y menos estando tan cerca de aquel lugar no me arriesgaria a ser descubierto, gire la vista dispuesto a irme pero algo me freno pude detectar bastante movimiento dentro de la aldea, y a los alrrededores se observaban decoraciones y musica resonaba en el eco de los arboles cuidadoso me acerque un poco y me di cuenta que se trataba de un festival, hacia años que no veia uno y sin quererlo aquel me recordo a mi madre ella amaba esas festividades, siempre tan llenos de vida justo como ella hasta que sucedio esa desgracia algunas lagrimas rodaron por mis ojos que de inmediato limpie sintiendome ridiculo sin embargo senti el impulso de entrar, asi que consuegui colarme hasta lo que alguna vez fuera mi hogar, las ruinas del clan uchiha, y dentro encontre entre las cosas de mi padre un kimono que decidi usar para esa ocacion especial entre las cosas de mama encontre una mascara de estilo ambu que fuese de ella alguna vez y la tome para no ser reconocido asi decidi adentrarme en "mi" vieja aldea,

recorria los lugares, las calles, y me encontre con algunos de mis antiguos nakamadas, pero ellos no me reconocieron ,por suerte, no tenia nada que hacer en realidad asi que segui mi camino hasta aquel viejo arbol de bambu donde las parejas, niños y familias enteras colocaban sus deseos yo solo observaba con nostalgia recordando a mi madre y lo que alguna vez significo la palabra felicidad para mi cuando algo extrañamente llamo mi atencion, una chica, hasta ese momento ninguna mujer habia sido capaz de llamar mi atencion, era muy hermosa debo admitirlo, tenia el cabello negro azulado y sus ojos llebaban la luna en su interior vestia una yukata rosa palido con hermosas flores de cerezo grabadas en ella pero su belleza era opacada por la tristeza que reflejaba, miraba indecisa aquel bambu sosteniendo con temblor un trozo de papel dorado en sus manos, de algun modo su perfil me era familiar pero no lograba recordar quien era, no le tome mucha importancia no estaba interesado en ninguna otra cosa que no fuera vengar a mi clan y darle muerte a la persona culpable de todo mi sufrimiento asi que me di la vuelta y me perdi entre la gente, nuevamente caminaba recordando a mi familia, a mi madre, y lo que pudo haber sido de no ser por aquel maldito cuando de nuevo tropece con aquella mujer esta vez estaba cerca del "kingyo sukui" y no pude evitar soltar una risa interna al ver lo inutil que era para sacar al pequeño pez dorado...

oh no¡— decia la ojiperla con tristeza en el rostro — bien señorita ese fue su ultimo boleto, desea un intento mas?— pero ates de que esta respondiera alguien mas estiro la mano pagando un nuevo juego — adelante joven probemos su suerte, si logra sacar un pez le obsequiare a la pareja de este— el joven que llevaba una mascara asintio con la cabeza y se coloco frente al estanque — hmmp...— musito en eco por el plastico y de un movimiento rapido y certero saco el pez colocandolo en una bolsa —realmente es bueno— decia la peliazul con seriedad parecia que en aquel momento no tuviera ningun sentimiento, la oji perla estaba por marcharse cuando freno en seco al sentir una mano sobre su hombro — eh?— giro sorpresiva y se topo con la bolsa de peces frente a ella pendulando de la mano del joven — pero...y esto?...— pregunto con un semblate de intriga mirando a los ojos de la mascara — tsk...solo toma la maldita bolsa— fue la respuesta de este y soltando la bolsa en sus manos dio media vuelta sin decir nada mas y camino perdiendose entre la gente, no tenia intenciones de socializar con nadie se estaba haciendo tarde debia salir del lugar antes de que lo descubrieran, la celebracion casi habia terminado los fuegos artificiales no tardarian asi que fastidiado y dispuesto a regresar a las ruinas dio vuelta pero algo llamo su atencion, un sonido proviniente de las orillas del prado lo hizo voltear y nuevamente se encontro con esa triste mirada que sin saber por que le causaba empatia, como si no pudiera controlarse camino hasta el lugar donde ella se encontraba...

parece que estuvieras siguiendome— musito el pelinegro sin prestarle mucha atencion — y-yo?...no claro que no solo vine aqui por que queria estar sola, no pense que molestaria a alguien...gomenasai— el la miro de reojo aun bajo aquella mascara y se sento a su lado — bueno pues parece que no eres la unica que gusta de la

soledad — dijo con indiferencia, la ojiperla lo miro mas de cerca ysintio un escalofrio pero estaba tan hundida en su depresion que para aquel momento ya nada le importaba asi que suspiro cansada y respondio friamente — nunca dije que me gustara mi soledad, ¡ la odio!, no me gusta estar sola y sentirme vacia, sentir que a nadie le importo y que no soy nunca lo que todos esperan, ser la inutil ninja que debe siempre seguir las reglas¡— grito con lagrimas en los ojos sorprendiendo al uchiha quien no se movio y siguio escuchando — estoy harta de todo ya nada tiene sentido, mi vida no tiene sentido, si pudiera al menos por un segundo olvidarme de todo y encontrar la forma de llenar el vacio que siento lo haria sin importarme las consecuencias— parecia mas un reclamo que una charla sin embargo sus palabras fueron cautivando la atencion del pelinegro que simulaba mirar a la nada, algo en ella era diferente parecia estarse viendo en un espejo y estar escuchando sus mismas palabras, nunca seria capaz de aceptarlo pero el sentia esa misma necesidad de tratar de escapar incluso de si mismo pero la oscuridad de su corazon era mas fuerte que cualquier sentimiento y se negaba a opinar lo contrario aunque eso lo estuviera consumiendo

hmmp, pareciera que estas destruida— dijo sin importarle lastimar a la chica que lo miro limpiando sus lagrimas — eso no es ni la mitad de mi verdad, pero eso a ti no debe interesarte—dijo sin importar que fuera grosera con aquel desconocido — tienes mucha razon , esas cosas no me interesan ademas no te conozco como podria interesarme tu situacion, pero...nunca hace mal gritar lo que duele— sus palabras le causaron verguenza y un sonrojo se dibujo en su rostro estaba siendo muy cruel con el ni siquiera lo conocia pero se estaba desahogando, por primera vez en su vida podia expresar su dolor con libertad, no tenia ninguna intencion de saber quien era pero algo en el le era de igual modo familiar pero no lograba descifrar quien era aquel misterioso joven que le estaba dando consuelo sin intencion alguna, — en eso tienes razon, no hace mal, pero nisiquiera se quien eres — la ojiperla lo miro esperando que este le diera una respuesta pero cuando escucho su voz se desepciono pues no era lo que ella esperaba — pues parece que no hace falta que te diga quien soy, de igual manera te estas desahogando conmigo o no?— pregunto inquisitorio aun mirando al frente — pero...— insistio la chica un tanto nerviosa — basta ya, debo irme asi que ya no hables— y con esto se levanto del lugar quedando frente a ella, — de acuerdo no insistire no es como si fueras tan importante— dijo intentando ser indiferente a lo que el uchiha sin razon aparente se acerco a ella quedando a escasos centimetros de su sonrojado rostro — tanto asi es tu curiosidad para fingirte algo que no eres?—acuso a la chica quien desvio rapidamente la mirada " diablos tiene razon" se dijo a si misma para luego volver de nuevo la vista al pelinegro — no es eso, no estoy fingiendo, solo que me canse de ser la niña dulce y pasiva a quien todos pisotean por un momento quiero sentirme libre de romper las reglas no importa que tan graves sean las consecuencias estoy dispuesta a lo que sea con tal de por un segundo romper esta sofocante soledad—

gritaba la chica apretando los ojos y puños con el rostro empapado por las lagrimas y sin pensarlo, sin saber si quiera si aquel sujeto era amigo o enemigo se abalanzo hacia el rodeandolo por la cintura aun llorando en un abrazo de auxilio, el uchiha quedo pasmado entre la ira y el remordimiento pues no le gustaban esas acciones, detestaba las muestras efusivas de cariño pero, de algun modo el sentimiento de soledad que lo inundaba tambien queria gritar y al sentir ese abrazo se dejo vencer por aquel sentimiento asi que poso sus manos sobre los hombros de la ojiperla separandola de un golpe a lo que con verguenza esta solo podia disculparse aun sollozando — go-gomene gomene gomene no fue mi...— su rostro palidecio de manera abrupta, su sembalnte antes de tristeza ahora parecia de horror pues sin importarle a el tampoco las consecuencias se retiro la mascara que habia estado ocultandole a sorpresa de la joven — deja de llorar acaso no aprendiste nada en la academia hyuuga?— su mirada fria e indiferente fija en ella le causo temor a la joven que solo dejaba ver un leve temblor en sus labios — u-chi-ha...sa-n— tartamudeo con impresion — ahora que lo sabes que haras? Me denunciaras, me atacaras o te marcharas? Eh?...dime hyuuga que pretendes hacer ahora—

dijo desafiante aun sabiendo que el estaba en desventaja si ella gritaba o hacia un escandalo pero quedo perplejo al ver como esta daba unos paso hacia el y volvia a rodearlo con sus brazos — no hare nada uchiha san, ya te dije que no importa el precio por llenar el vacio de soledad que me consume— el uchiha volvio a posar la mirada sobre esta y acaricio su cabello, el momento lo impulsaba y una idea descabellada se dibujo en su mente — hey hyuuga, dijiste que no importaria el precio que paga...— pero sus palabras se viero sofocadas cuando de un momento a otro la joven levanto la mirada inclinandose hacia el y sellando sus labios con un beso sorpresivo, un calor intenso surgio de la nada en el vientre del uchiha que sin poder controlar la accion, al sentir los labios de aquella mujer dejo salir aquellos instintos que nunca habia querido enfrentar y tomandola de la cintura pego su cuerpo al de ella llenandose de calidez, que aunque no acostumbraba sentir no podia negar era agradable, aquel beso se intensifico con el acercamiento y pideindole permiso a su boca dejo entrar su lengua que rozo la de la chica haciendo que esta se sonrojara con mayor intencidad, justo en aquel instante de emociones diferidas en ambos una orda de hermosos colores se dibujo en el cielo inundando con luz aquella oscura noche junto al calor de aquel beso que por un segundo mitigo la soledad de aquellos corazones agonizantes, el uchiha sintio un calor envolvente que crecia desmedidamente, algo que jamas creyo poder sentir pero al final algo tan natural como respirar momento en el que separo de golpe sus labios de los de la peliazul quien lo miro apenada y confundida

dejame aclar algo niña, yo no pretendo quererte ni mucho menos tener nada sentimental contigo esos sentimientos solo me retrasarian asi que es mejor que tu sigas tu camino y olvides lo que ocurrio hace un momento — la ojiperla lo miro por un instante y lejos de llorar sonrio con un aire de cansancio — se perfectamente quien eres uchiha san y estoy conciente de que no es tu intencion tener algo conmigo y no te estoy pidiendo nada asi que tranquilo ademas en mi corazon ya hay alguien que aun que no me corresponda siempre voy a amar — sus palabras sonaban convincentes y llenas de seguridad, el uchiha la miro con intriga pues podia esperar todo, cualquier respuesta menos que ella estuviera en acuerdo con sus condiciones, sin embargo una sonrisa perversa se dibujo en sus labios al escucharle decir aquello y antes de que ella pudiera cntinuar el pelinegro se acerco de nuevo rodeandola por la cintura para luego cargarla saltando entre los arboles desaparecieron entre el inmenso follaje llegando ante la sorpresa de ella hasta la entrada de las ruinas donde alguna vez fue su hogar, la peliazul lo miro de reojo aun en su inocencia pudo percatarse de las intenciones que este tenia al llevarla hasta aquel lugar — uchiha...— intento hablar pero sus palabras fueron bruscamente acalladas por el pelinegro que con una mirada fria tomo la palabra — no digas nada hyuuga sabes perfectamente que esto es lo que buscabas, no me creas un idiota para no darme cuenta de lo que quieres en realidad — un sonrojo ardiente se apodero de su rostro y con temor quiso hablar pero de nuevo fue silenciada por una mirada de indiferencia y casi como una orden musito el joven — vamos — abriendo la puerta para dejarla pasar a lo que la ojiperla trago saliva para luego caminar hacia el centro del lugar,

la luz de la luna alumbraba la sensual silueta de la joven que se mantenia estatica al centro de la habitacion, desprendia un brillo singular algo que sin duda alguna llamaba la atencion del pelinegro,se acerco a ella y de nuevo unio sus labios a los de ella tomandola por sorpresa para enseguida y sin un minimo rastro de delicadeza separarse de ellos y hundirse a saborear su fino cuello la hyuuga se sentia extrañamente bien, no entendia como apesar de estar a merced de un demonio podia estar tranquila y de algun modo disfrutar de su compañia, ellos no se conocian del todo pues su relacion fue siempre de compañerismo en clase, sin embargo tenia la sensacion de bienestar en su interior cerro los ojos para no pensar sin mucho exito pues al sentir las manos de uchiha comenzar con la tarea de desnudarla rozando con freneci y lujuria su inmaculado cuerpo la imagen del joven que le robaba el sueño aparecio pero lejos de frenar el acto un impulso como un choque electrico la llevo a rodear el cuello del uchiha quien tomo eso como una bienvenida y bruscamente la pego a la pared arrancando la yukata de la chica quien quedo semi desnuda delante suyo, con gran sonrojo desvio la mirada intentando ocultarse tras la sombra del lugar sin conseguirlo pues al igual que ella un impulso llevo al uchiha a desgarrarle la poca ropa que aun la cubria dejandola en total desnudez, las manos de el se apoderaron por completo de su fragil cuerpo, estaba en un delirio sus instintos salian a flote por primera vez y no pudo evitar sentirse atraido por aquel cuerpo que sin duda era hermoso y deseable, mordio y beso, acaricio y araño sin compasion alguna sin importar que ella no lo quisiera un solo pensamiento se habia disparado en su mente, queria poseerla

y asi lo hizo pues en un segundo levanto a la asustada joven por las piernas acomodandose frente a ella pegando su cuerpo al suyo, de un movimiento se saco las ropas y sin previo aviso forzo la entrada que aun humeda aun se negaba a darle paso y de un brusco movimiento rompio la fina tela que guardaba su feminidad, la peliazul solto un pequeño grito de dolor y escondio la cara en el cuello de este sintiendo como las lagrimas comenzaban a salir, ella no se lo dijo pero era la primera vez que se entregaba a un hombre, el uchiha estaba conciente era natural pues la conocia y sabia que no era del tipo de mujeres que se entregara sin amor pero no le importo su frio instinto y el deseo de sentirse dentro suyo era todo lo que el necesitaba poco a poco embestida tras embestida aquel dolor disminuyo dandole paso al placer aquello era algo nuevo para ambos pues aunque no lo dijera el tambien era casto, nunca habia experimentado ni siquiera el calor de un beso mucho menos de llegar a tal grado con una mujer sin embargo lo estaba disfrutando y los gemidos que ella soltaba de vez en cuando le hacian sentirse aun mas satisfecho poco a poco el calor y el ritmo aumentaron haciendo a la hyuuga sentirse al punto climax de aquella aventura, y el podia darse cuenta pues su intimidad palpitaba constante y aunque el no conociera aquellas sensaciones pudo saber que ella estaba por terminar bajo su mano acariciando sus piernas y espalda, besando con frenesi el cuello de la joven que apretaba los ojos y se aferraba con fuerza a la espalda de el,

el siguio acariciando y besando los pechos de ella hasta que una sensacion extremadamente placentera lo invadio recorriendo su cuerpo desde el cuello hasta su espina dorsal y culminando en su vientre, apreto a la chica contra el pegandola mas a la aspera pared que le roso dejando un leve raspon en su blanca espalda e inclinandose un poco se apodero de sus labios besandola con mayor deseo ella sintio el calor de su amante y se dejo llevar llegando segundos despues al anhelado climax, ambos estaban sonrojados y aferrados el uno al otro pero el silencio reinaba en el lugar solo se percibia el calor y los jadeos cansados que provenian de ambos de pronto y sin aviso el uchiha bajo a la joven de un golpe quien cayo de rodillas al suelo pues aun tenia las piernas debiles y temblorosas — vistete — musito como una orden y dandose la vuelta el comenzo a hacer lo mismo la peliazul lo miro confundida estaba aun en shock no podia terminar de creer lo que habia echo, pero la sensacion de leve dolor le decia que habia sido real que no era un sueño y obedeciendo la indicacion se coloco de nuevo sus ropas y apesar de las circunsatncia y la frialdad de su compañero no sentia remordimiento y una pequeña parte de su soledad parecia haberse ido, " que estoy haciendo ?, el es solo un desconocido para mi y yo...yo acabo de entregarle mi pureza pero aun asi no me siento culpable, por que tengo esta sensacion de satisfaccion y bienestar?" se cuestionaba la chica sin entender que era lo pasaba volvio la mirada al joven que habia tomado lugar el una de las esquinas del lugar pero antes de que ella hablara de nuevo fue interrumpida por el pelinegro quien aun escondido tras la sombra del lugubre lugar podia sentirlo mirarle con indiferencia y desinteres

— bueno hyuuga creo que debes irte no? — pero esta vez su voz sono mas como un suspiro de nostalgia no le estaba pidiendo que se fuera mas bien estaba rogando que se quedara — no uchiha san no tengo que— contesto la hyuuga al sentir sus palabras y sin importarle lo que pensara camino hasta donde el y se coloco a su lado usando sus piernas como apoyo descanso su cabeza en ellas y solto un suspiro

no digas nada uchiha san yo entiendo el significado de lo que paso y sabes mi soledad parece doler menos ahora — susurro la joven con cansancio a sorpresa del joven que ignorandola no se opuso a tenerla cerca — te entiendo hyuuga yo siento lo mismo pero esto es un error tu amas a alguien mas y yo...— esta vez sus palabras fueron opacadas por la voz de la peliazul quien con un aire de rabia contesto desafiante — si pero es algo que nunca pasara¡ todos lo saben, todos se han dado cuenta de mis sentimientos por el, y el no sabe siquiera que existo el solo tiene ojos para sakura san asi que dejemoslo de ese modo y auntes de que digas nada quiero tener la esperanza de que esta no sera la ultima vez — dijo con gran seguridad, el pelinegro la miro hacia abajo y con una sonrisa de medio lado tomo la palabra — te vere aqui en 5 dias pero si me traicionas ten por seguro que te asesinare sin piedad— sus palabras eran directas frias y cortantes pero pese a ser amenazante ella accedio, haciendo de aquel encuentro furtivo el primero de muchos en que ambos se entregaban al placer de opacar la soledad, y todo habria salido bien de no ser por aquello que cambiaria el rumbo de las cosas poniendo a la ojiperla en una ardua pelea entre un futuro de amor y un mundo de deseo cuando mas tarde comenzara a creer en los milagros ... — oh kami sama perdoname —...

**_Muchas gracias por seguir aqui y aun no aburrirse es verdad que es algo larga la historia pero creanme valdra la pena es un promesa, no me odien son fan's naruhina no trato de hacer quedar mal a ninguna pareja pero todo es por el bien de la historia n.n..._**

**_matta nee minna¡_**

**_hasta la proxima..._**


	3. Chapter 3 Confusion

_**konbanwa¡ hola de nuevo yo aqui para no dejarlos con la intriga, esto se pone interesante, espero que esta historia les este gustando tanto como a mi me gusta el escribirla, bueno se aceptan quejas y sugerencias en el buzon de reviews disfruten su lectura y gracias por seguirme en mi locura XD...sin mas a leer...**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

**_El corazon aveces elige el sendero peligroso, el mas dificil y el mas complicado, mas no significa que sea el incorrecto, podemos vivir entre amores maravillosos que duran un suspiro, y amores tan extremos que sin duda dejan una huella eterna en nuestro sendero, tan dificil olvidarlos mas aun tratar de enterrarlos en un pasado que nos perseguira pues la flama que estos amores encienden ni una tormenta desbocada la podria apagar..._**

Las horas habian transcurrido y comenzaba a amanecer podia sentirse el frio de la madrugada la peliazul temblo un poco y abrio lentamente los ojos aun pesados por el sueño, miro a su alrededor y sintio la suavidad del cobertor que la cubria lo tomo abrazandose a si misma y solto un suspiro de desepcion — de nuevo sola— susurro con lamentacion pues como cada vez que se encontraban esta despertaba sola en aquel lugubre lugar pero una sonrisa se mostraba traviesa en los rosados labios pues como cada vez que se encontraban ella se sentia completa, se levanto sacudiendo un poco su enpolvada ropa se arreglo un poco el cabello y volvio a colocar la prenda en el armario que permanecia abierto, volvio la vista al suelo y recogio la bolsa con el pez dorado que una noche antes el uchiha le habria regalado, — sasuke...— solto cansada y se dirigio a la salida dandole una ultima mirada a su escondite pasional, salio de la morada y camino cabisbaja no pero no con tristeza mas bien algo pensativa — a donde habras ido?— se pregunto pues aunque ya era comun que se vieran en ocaciones en ese lugar no entendia como lograba entrar y salir sin ser descubierto, caminaba a paso lento realmente no tenia prisa, hundida en sus pensamientos recordando la noche anterior cuando de pronto alguien frente a ella llamaba su atencion — hinata por kami todo el mumdo te esta buscando — decia el castaño mirandola fijamente sobre su fiel mascota — ki-kiba...kun¡— tartamudeo nerviosa y con los ojos muy abiertos sin poder moverse mas

que rayos estas haciendo aqui? — pregunto con un semblante acusatorio mientras buscaba una respuesta — yo...etto...bueno kiba...— sus nervios no le dejaban hablar estaba a punto de ser descubierta y entonces si estaria en problemas muy graves — mejor dime que haces aqui kiba kun?— dijo tratando de ganar tiempo para formular una buena excusa — bueno hina toda la aldea te busca gracias a naruto, pidio el apoyo de todos pues estuvo esperando toda la noche en ichiraku ramen pero nunca apareciste y temia que algo malo te pasara, y a mi parecer estaba bastante desepcionado, sakura fue quien se quedo con el esperandote— al escuchar sus palabras la peliazul recordo que habia plantado a naruto por salir en busca de sasuke, ahora si estaba acorralada como iba a justificar su ausencia, tomo una bocanada de aire y solto un suspiro de resisgnacion — gomenasai kiba kun, no quise preocuparlos pero... no me sentia de animos— el castaño la miro incredulo y fruncio el seño y el canino ahora a su lado gruño con la misma expresion — mmm, supongamos que te creo, entonces dime que haces en las ruinas de los uchiha?— musito con seriedad cruzando los brazos — bueno ...etto...yo...yo qu-queria estar sola y este es el unico luga en la villa que no es vigilado y donde nadie me molestaria— dijo tratando de sonar convincente el joven la miro y notaba algo extraño y era de esperarse pues ella no era buena para mentir ademas de que su sentido animal percibia sus nervios al hablar — me disculpo por mi imprudencia kiba kun y ahora sera mejor que vaya a ver a naruto kun debe estar desesperado para haberles pedido que me buscaran— dijo la peliazul abriendose paso entre el castaño y su animal pero a unos metros de haberse alejado el joven musito con preocupacion — hina...— la ojiperla giro un poco mas de tres cuartos tras de si y lo miro con una sonrisa finjida — que sucede kiba?— el se acerco de nuevo alcanzandola y la tomo de un hombro y su semblante era distinto, estaba preocupado ella era su amiga y la queria, sabia que algo no estaba bien por lo que por instinto decidio apoyarla

hina chan tu y yo somos compañeros desde que eramos pequeños sabes que te apresio y eres importante para mi, se que estas ocultando algo, y es algo importante algo que te esta haciendo daño, sabes que puedes confiar en mi siempre hemos sido muy cercanos y me duelen tus mentiras— la peliazul lo miro y no pudo evitar llorar kiba sin duda siempre habia estado con ella apoyandola y ayudandola no podia ser asi con el pero sabia que si hablaba de lo que le pasaba armaria un gran alboroto y kiba no se lo perdonaria — te lo agradezco en verdad kiba pero no me sucede nada no estoy mintien...— por un segundo hubo slencio y solo podia escucharse la musica del viento al rosar con el cesped moviendo el cabello de ambos cuando el inuzuka se abalnzo a ella y la rodeo brindandole un abrazo — esta bien hina chan yo te apoyare y nunca defraudare tu confianza— sus palabras la inundaron de sentimiento y correspondiendo a su abrazo cayo de rodillas al suelo — kiba...— susurro entre sollozos — vamos hina me preocupas— insistio el castaño poniendose a su altura con preocupacion en el rostro — kiba...tu siempre estaras conmigo verdad? No importa que pase — hablo en un hilo de voz — siempre — le respondio con una amplia sonrisa — entonces te lo dire...pero jurame que guardaras mi secreto con tu vida — el joven fruncio el ceño no podia ser tan grave, no es como si hubiera matado a alguien — lo juro — dijo a la aflijida joven estirando su dedo meñique, pareceria infantil pero una promesa que se sellaba de ese modo era irromplible, ella hizo lo mismo y unieron ambos sus dedos en señal de complicidad y la joven hablo,

comenzo a contarle su situacion que aun omitiendo detalles dejo al joven pasmado no creia lo que escuchaba pero guardo silencio mientras ella llorando le decia su triste verdad —... y ahora no se lo que hare, no era mi intencion me sentia desesperada y cai demaciado profundo que ahora no puedo escapar — termino la chica mirando al suelo — pero hina...— musito tembloroso el castaño que no terminaba de procesar sus palabras — me estas diciendo que sabes donde esta sasuke? — la chica lo miro con timido sonrojo y asintio con la cabeza para luego fulminar al chico con la siguiente frase — y ademas soy su amante...— musito en un susurro casi inaudible pero que kiba pudo escuchar gracias a su buen sentido canino — QUE?¡...tu y el uchiha?¡— kiba esta vez si que estaba consternado y en medio de un shock emocional y si no caia desmayado era por que era fuerte — pero que acaso estas loca, es uchiha sasuke¡ estamos hablado del ninja renegado de la villa de la hoja, asesino a sangre fria y buscado por estar dentro del libro bingo... acaso pretendes un suicidio?— le recrimino el inuzuka a la joven que se mantenia estatica aun entre sollozos — no hina ¡ yo te apresio y es por eso que me niego a creerte y de lo contrario debemos decircelo a tsu...— pero antes de terminar su frase esta se lanzo abrazandole con fuerza en un nuevo llanto esta vez de desesperacion... — NO¡ kiba kun por favor te lo ruego dijiste que podia confiar en ti y que no me defraudarias, dijiste que...— el joven estaba inmovil y con algo de culpa en respuesta al llanto amargo de su compañera trato de calmarla

se lo que dije hina pero esto es delicado estamos hablando de traicion, pues si tu estas ocultando a sasuke estas traicionando a konoha— la peliazul lo miro y se levanto de golpe dandole la espalda y hablo mientras comenzaba a caminar — lo se kiba lo se no tienes que decirmelo asi que si quieres puedes ir y contarselo a todos en la villa — su tono sonaba aspero y retante estaba molesta, pero no era con su amigo era con la verdad pues en el fondo sabia que el tenia razon, y sin mirar atras siguio caminando cuando un grito la detuvo — esta bien¡... tu ganas guardare el secreto — dijo desviando la mirada con molestia — kiba...kun — susurro hinata con una pequeña sonrisa — pero si se atreve a hacerte daño o intenta algo contra la villa no me importa lo que digas yo mismo lo matare de acuerdo — la ojiperla lo miro y asintio con la cabeza para regresar donde el y depositar un beso suave en su mejilla — siempre eres tan bueno kiba kun— el chico la miro de reojo y le sobo la cabeza — ya ya basta de elogios creo que tienes que ir a ver a alguien — en ese segundo kiba recordo que hinata estaba saliendo con su hiperactivo amigo y se sintio mal por el — hey hina chan, que piensas hacer con naruto?— ella se pasmo tensa y temblo un poco el solo escuchar su nombre la ponia nerviosa y esta vez no era por la cercania del afecto que sentia por el si no por el no saber como decirle la verdad — bueno...yo...hablare con el...lo prometo— muscullo soltando un suspiro y comenzo a caminar con prisa — nos veremos luego kiba kun y denuevo...arigatou¡— se despedia hinata agitando la mano sonriendo mientras se alejaba para una vez lejos bajar de nuevo la vista trastornando su semblante de nuevo, la sonrisa se borro — naruto...— se acuso entre dientes — oh kami sama que debo hacer — solto levantando la cara al cielo con una lagrima recorriendo su mejilla hasta su cuello desapareciendo en su pecho — debo decircelo, debo sincerarme, esta noche...se lo dire esta noche— a si camino rumbo al pequeño departamento donde recidiera el rubio, timidamente toco un par de veces la puerta y la puerta se abrio pero no era presisamente naruto quien estaba detras de la puerta

sa-sa-sakura...san?¡— hinata miro con sorpresa a la pelirosa quien palidecio ligeramente mirando a la peliazul — hi-hina chan¡, vaya etto... — queriendo disimular el por que de su estadia en aquel lugar sonrio fingidamente y le brindo un abrazo — me alegra que vinieras, pasa pasa, naruto se esta dando un baño yo solo pase a dejarle las compras y ya me iba, supongo que tienen mucho de que hablar, el...— bajando la vista con un ligero aire de nostalgia — ... no ha dejado de pensar en ti sabes? Estaba muy preocupado por que desapareciste ayer y estuvo despierto toda la noche esperando noticias de ti — suspiraba mirando a la nada un tanto nerviosa — y pues me alegra que estes...bien — dijo un tanto forzada, mientras de la recamara salia el rubio con una toalla al rededor de su cuello — hina chan¡ — corrio hasta donde las chicas conversaban y se lanzo a los brazos de la peliazul efusivo — no sabes lo preocupado que estaba hermosa "hime" temia que algo malo te hubiera pasado — decia lleno de alegria y apretando a la sonrojada ojiperla que correspondio el abrazo con una sonrisa — tranquilo naruto kun estoy bien es solo que anoche no me sentia del todo bien lamento haberte angustiado — decia separandose de su abrazo para darle una reverencia en modo de arrepentimiento,

mientras que en medio de aquellas muestras de afecto sakura observaba apretando los puños con disimulo — bueno bueno creo que yo aqui estoy sobrando — decia algo nerviosa y fingiendo de nuevo una sonrisa mirando disimuladamente a naruto quien desvio la mirada tratando de evadirle — asi que los dejare solos para que tengan privacidad — cerrando los ojos ladeaba la cabeza intentando parecer sincera y haciendo tambien una pequeña reverencia se despidio de la pareja para salir del apartamento con aquella sonrisa en su rostro, pero una vez estuvo lo suficientemente alejada del lugar aquella sonrisa se desvanecio tras la sombra del flequillo — naruto...— susurro en un suspiro de tristeza y siguio su camino, — naruto kun... etto...yo...— decia una indecisa hinata jugando con sus dedos — dime hermosa hime que pasa?— la chica lo miro con algo de culpa disimulada — bueno es que yo... quiero compensarte por faltar a nuestra cita de ayer asi que...espera...— pero al tener la iniciativa naruto termino la frase — quieres cenar conmigo esta noche hina chan?— decia con una amplia sonrisa el rubio mientras miraba a su compañera quien de inmediato bajo la presion asintio con la cabeza sonrojada mientras desviaba la mirada sin dejar de jugar con sus dedos — sugoi¡ entonces nos vemos esta noche...sera fantastico y ademas tengo una sorpresa para ti— decia mas animado que de costumbre con un inusual brillo en sus azules ojos — ha-hai — asintio la ojiperla timidamente estaba tan hundida planeando como le diria a naruto la verdad que omitio lo de la sorpresa pues solo tenia el pensamiento lleno de dudas y preguntas...

pasaron un par de horas y la hora de la cita se aproximaba hinata se dispuso a arreglarse y era logico que se vistiera bien para esa ocacion especial apesar de lo que haria no queria causar una mala impresion asi que entro en la ducha sin muchos animos abrio el agua fria y dejo que esta cayera sobre su delicado cuerpo se enjuago la cara y al sentir el frio del agua recorrer su cuerpo su piel se erizo haciendola recordar el frio calor del uchiha cada vez que se encontraban — por que tenia que pasar esto...— dijo apretando los ojos por la presion del agua en su rostro — en que demonios estaba pensando, kiba tiene razon — pero los recuerdos de aquellos encuentros le inundaban el pensamiento volvio a hundir la cara en el agua para tratar de olvidar cerro la llave de la regadera y salio cubriendo su cuerpo con una pequeña toalla y se detuvo frente al armario apresurada para no tardar en llegar se coloco un vestido ligeramnete entallado en la parte del torso y suelto sin vuelo hasta las rodillas en un tono perla que hacian juego con sus ojos, unos zapatos blancos de ligero tacon que se ataban con varios listones en sus pantorrillas en un pequeño moño, ademas el cabello recogido en una trensa que caia sobre su hombro derecho y un pequeño prendedor al inicio de esta, con forma de lirio lleno de diamantes pequeños, que alguna vez pertenecio a su madre se detuvo frente al espejo y tomo un labial se coloco un ligero toque de gloss y salio de la habitacion mirando de reojo la fotografia sobre su tocador con un aire de nostalgia para luego cerrar la puerta tras de si encaminandose a la casa de naruto,

al llegar toco el la puerta mas de tres veces pero nadie respondio, era extraño ya que por la hora el debia estar en casa a si que con sumo cuidado abrio la puerta que de echo estaba abierta pero el lugar se veia apagado no habia luces y el silencio reinaba, se encamino despacio y con algo de curiosidad pues tras la puerta de la estancia se percibia un ligero resplandor abrio nuevamente la puerta y encontro la pequeña mesa arreglada para dos persona con un par de velas encendidas un aroma a fresa silvestre emanaba en el lugar y la cena estaba en la estufa aun a fuego lento — naruto...kun?— su cabeza giraba y recorria con la mirada la habitacion — naruto?— pregunto de nuevo esta vez un poco mas alto como queriendo identificar la estadia del rubio pero nadie respondio se acerco a la pequeña mesa y encontro una diminuta caja de regalo — y esto? — se pregunto curiosa pero una voz familiar la hizo bricar desprevenida — oh hina chan ya has llegado, perdona es que olvide las bebidas y tuve que ir a la tienda — se disculpaba el joven quien estaba bien vestido y arreglado rascandose tras la cabeza con los ojos cerrados y un rastro de ligera pena por llegar tarde a su propia casa — nnn...— dijo la chica sacudiendo la cabeza con negacion — no tienes que disculparte yo no debi entrar — pero la respuesta del uzumaki la altero un poco — no digas eso hina este algun dia sera tu hogar asi que no temas en entrar siempre que quieras— dijo con una enorme sonrisa algo sonrojado — a-arigatou naruto kun demo... yo estoy aqui para decirte algo importante yo...— intento terminar pero estaba tan nerviosa que su voz apenas era audible para ella misma — yo tambien quiero decirte algo de suma importancia hermosa hime — dijo el rubio un tanto nervioso — ...pensaba esperar despues de la cena pero ya no puedo aguantarlo mas¡— dijo con gran seguridad y tomo la pequeña caja que estaba en la mesita, miro a la joven notando lo hermosa que estaba, no es que no fuera hermosa antes pero arreglada de ese modo se veia espectacular el joven sonrio con dulzura y satisfaccion,

" tengo tanta suerte de que una chica como ella me quiera, al principio no lo notaba pero ahora estoy seguro de que ella es la indicada es la mejor decision que he tomado en mi vida y ademas me hace feliz corresponder sus dulces sentimientos es tan...perfecta, tte'bayo" penso en silencio el uzumaki tomando en seguida una bocanada enorme de aire se enderezo y luego se arrodillo frente a ella quien se mantenia de pie junto a la mesa, su corazon palpito desenfrenado y un escalofrio recorrio su espina dorsal " naruto no sera que..." penso y tal como lo sospechaba quedo paralizada en cuanto naruto tomo la palabra — hinata sabes, no soy bueno demostrando lo que siento, soy algo torpe y muy impulsivo, y aveces tengo demaciada energia pero...pese a todos mis defectos tu siempre me observaste, nunca dijiste nada y siempre sufriste en silencio por mi inconciente indiferencia, y aquel dia en que nos encontramos frente a la academia, fue el dia mas feliz de mi vida, por que tu pese a todo siempre me esperaste dispuesta y con amor incondicional, perdoname, perdoname por no haber estado contigo desde el principio, por que muchas veces me insinuaste tus sentimientos y yo estaba ciego, era demaciado inmaduro para darme cuenta, pero esa tarde...esa tarde pude ver en tus hermosos ojos lo que siempre habia buscado y necesitado, siempre estuvo tan cerca de mi y no quise verlo, por eso hoy aqui esta noche despues de dos años de estar cerca de ti me he dado cuenta de que eres esa persona especial, tu eres mi hilo rojo del destino, asi que...— nervioso y casi sin aliento, miro directamente a los ojos de la hyuuga quien permanecia inmovil y con la mirada temblorosa fija en el

hermosa hime...yo...tu...nosotros...— parecia que as palabras no salian del todo bien y grito desesperado la frase a todo pulmon apretando los ojos abriendo la cajita ante ella la cual contenia aquel simbolo de promesa a su union — qui-qui-QUIERES CASARTE CONMIGO¡?— la ojiperla estaba en shock los labios le temblaban al igual que el resto de sus extremidades tenia los ojos abiertos como platos y el rostro mas rojo que el reflejo de un atardecer sobre el mar, el chico abrio los ojos al ver que no obtenia respuesta de su amada y con tristeza bajaba lentamente la cajita cabisbajo y apenado sintiendose ridiculo, — oh, ya entiendo hina chan...— dijo con la voz quebrandosele pero sus lagrimas frenaron al escucharla hablar al fin — ma-matte...naruto kun...yo...— trago saliva y como un impulso sus labios formularon las palabras que sellarian su sentencia — a-cep-to— dijo desviando la mirada timidamente con gran sonrojo, naruto giro de golpe y tomo las manos de la chica entre las suyas — hi-hina...hablas en serio?— la ojiperla no supo por que dijo aquello no entendia que era lo que le habia impulsado a decir aquello pero no podia retractarse de sus palabras — ha-hai, naruto... acepto ser...t-tu prometida — el uzumaki abrio mucho los ojos y se abalanzo sobre la peliazul abrazandola con fuerza, esta correspondio a su abrazo y un sentimiento de felicidad la lleno de pronto al mismo tiempo que cerraba los ojos pero la imagen de naruto desaparecio siendo remplazada por la del uchiha, los recuerdos de sus encuentros pasionales la invadieron y solto un suspiro, el rubio se separo de ella y tomo el anillo que simbolizaria su promesa y lo coloco en el dedo anular de su mano derecha depositando un tierno beso en sus carnosos labios

arigatou hime sama prometo esforzarme al maximo para hacerte feliz tte'bayo— la peliazul sonrio pero no estaba del todo convencida de que su sonrisa fuera sincera de pronto un silencio se formo a su alrededor ambos se miraban y algo dentro de naruto palpito, acercandose lentamente comenzo a besar a la peliazul que se dejo llevar por la cercania y acepto el beso pero quedo estatica al sentir como aquella ternura iba aumentando de intencidad — naruto...— solto sonrojada pues sintio la mano de el deslizarse sobre su vestido bajando el tirante de su vestido y topandose con su firme pecho acto que porsupuesto sonrojo mas a la nerviosa chica quien solto un leve gemido, naruto sintio un escalofrio ante su reaccion y continuo un poco mas rapido poco a poco aquello aumentaba el calor pero al cerrar los ojos una punzada en su pecho la congelo, recordo la primera vez en que se entrego a sasuke y la nostalgia la invadio, sin razon aparente ella estaba segura de que no sentia nada por sasuke o trataba de convencerse de ello pero al sentir como naruto la tocaba el estomago se le revolvio haciendo que se separara de este friamente, naruto la miro confundido y apenado ella se acomodo el vestido y lo miro avergonzada tratando de disculparese por su actitud — gomene naruto kun demo...no puedo hacerlo —

el uzumaki desvio la mirada de ella y volvio a sonreir rascandose tras la cabeza — n-no te preocupes hina chan, perdoname a mi por apresurar las cosas sera cuando este lista yo siempre te esperare tte'bayo— decia con seguridad, asi decidieron cenar y mas tarde el rubio dejaba a la ojiperla en las puertas de la mansion hyuuga — gracias por la velada hina chan nos veremos mañana tte'bayo— la peliazul lo miro sonriente y asintio dando la vuelta cerrando la puerta tras de si momento inmediato en que su sonrisa desaparecio, sus ojos se inundaron de lagrimas y suspiro cansada — pero que he echo...tal vez...solo hice lo correcto— susurro entre sollozos y se dirigio cabisbaja a su habitacion entro en ella y se derrumbo sobre la cama cansada y triste pues parecia que nunca encontraria respuesta a la confusion que la invadia — sasuke...— susurro hundiendo la cabeza en la almohada ...

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Gracias a todos por la paciencia y la fidelidad a la historia un beso y un abrazo a todos mis lectores, a los que comentan y a los que solo leen, gracias de todo corazon por hacerme sentir parte de algo importante para ustedes, es grato fomentar a la lectura y que mejor que siendo yola autora de algunas historias, espero que me sigan hasta el final y mientras tanto me despido, **_

_**matta nee minna¡ :)**_

_**hasta el proximo capitulo...**_


	4. Chapter 4 felicidad?

**_pues aqui les traigo el capitulo 4 de tekubetsuna negai( un deseo especial) espero que lo disfruten esperando que no sean malos y me dejen aun que sea un review que son la fuente que me impulsa a seguir adelante hasta el final y si estoy aqui una vez mas es gracias a ustedes sin mas a leer se ha dicho¡..._**

felicidad?

se lo has dicho?— musito la pelirosa que se mantenia a ferrada al pecho desnudo del uzumaki — si, se lo hedicho, y realmente le agrado la idea tte'bayo — la pelirosa apreto ligeramente los puños sobre la sabana quecubria su desnudo cuerpo y con tristeza suspiro — me alegra que las cosas hayan ido bien naruto — se levantode la cama aun desnuda y sentandose en la orilla de esta comenzo a vestirse — ma-matte saskura chan, por que te vistes? Pense que pasarias la noche conmigo — dijo el rubio con preocupacion no era normal que sakura tuviera esa actitud — naruto...— giro la vista hacia el lo miro con un poco de frialdad y luego continuo — tu vas a casarte con hinata y creo que a llegado el momento en dejemos de vernos, hinata es mi amiga y no quiero hacerle daño, aun no logro entender como llegamos a esto pero...— bajo la mirada y dudo antes de seguir hablando — creo que es tiempo de despedirnos — el rubio la miro con el ceño fruncido estaba confundido y no lograba entender a que se referia — pero sakura chan tu dijiste que siempre estarias conmigo no importa que — la pelirosa lo miro terminando de acomodar sus ropas se arreglo un poco el cabello y luego camino quedando frente a el quien seguia debajo de las sabanas — naruto — esta vez hablo con una sonrisa forzada — esta bien yo siempre estare contigo, y tendre tu recuerdo en mi para siempre ahora, debes hacer feliz a tu...novia— dijo esto ultimo apretando los puños que mantenia tras de su espalda y luego lo golpeo en la cabeza juguetona — nos veremos naruto— se despidio saliendo de la habitacion para luego cerrar la puerta tras de si derrumbandose tras esta quedando sentada en el suelo — idiota... pudo haber sido diferente...— musito con desaliento...

ahora que dije?— se cuestiono el atolondrado rubio sobando el golpe con el que la pelirosa se habria marchado y soltando un suspiro cerro los ojos colocando sus brazos tras su cabeza — ah, hina chan...— suspiro con una sonrisa y su sueño lo llevo a recordar con satisfaccion como habia comenzado su historia...

«prev. Naruto»

Caminaba sin rumbo fijo con las manos en los bolsillos pateando las rocas que se me cruzaban y suspiraba con cansancio, no entendia por que pero ese dia en particular me sentia vacio, habia pasado un mes del festival del tanabata al cual no pude asistir por cuestiones de mision, el viento me pegaba en la cara y me sentia triste asi como si mi cuerpo fuera impulsado recorri toda la aldea no tenia apetito ni ganas de hacer nada extrañamente mi energia excesiva parecia haber desaparecido y asi sin intencion llegue despues de un rato hasta la academia — ah, tantos recuerdos...sakura chan, iruka sensei...sa-su-ke— aun estaba en pie mi promesa de traerlo de vuelta estaba en si mismado en aquellos recuerdos cuando algo llamo mi atencion, una chica, una chica estaba sentada en el columpio en el que solia aislarme se mecia mirando al suelo con tristeza, no creo que ella se hubiera dado cuenta de que estaba ahi pero entre sollzos pude escuchar que repetia una frase " por que no puedes darte cuenta de cuanto te amo..." pense en acercarme pues hace tiempo habia reconocido su silueta era mi antigua compañera de clase hyuuga hinata, siempre me parecio extraña ,en verdad era realmente rara pero mis pasos se frenaron al escucharla terminar la frase "...naruto kun" no podia creer lo que estaba diciendo — ella...ella esta enamorada de mi?¡— si alguien me lo hubiera dicho no le hubiera creido me encamine algo nervioso y al percatarse de mi presencia se sonrojo como de costumbre y titubeo al hablar un tanto nerviosa — ¡ na-na-naruto! — solto de golpe desviando inmediatamente la mirada — ho-hola hinata — fue lo unico que atine a decir quedando parado a un costado del columpio donde estaba ella — que- que haces por aqui?— me pregunto con voz casi inaudible — ah, hehehe bueno yo... solo paseaba por aqui y estaba recordando los buenos tiempos — ella pudo darse cuenta de que mi mirada reflejaba nostalgia y sonrio con dulzura yo estaba sorprendido nunca me habia fijado en lo bonita que era " ahora que ha crecido se ve realmente hermosa tte'bayo" pense mirandola de reojo con un ligero rubor en mis mejillas, una sonrisa se dibujo en mis labios extrañamente y senti un monton de cosquillas en el estomago al verla ahi sentada sonriendo, me causo una emocion inigualable, incluso mas que la emocion que sentia al ver a sakura chan o estar cerca de ella la mire un poco mas en el silencio calido de su sonrisa " ella es una linda chica aunque algo rara pero no puedo creer que ella este interesada en mi, una persona tan noble y sencilla, como es que nunca la note siempre estuve solo y ella siempre estuvo interesada en mi soledad, que tonto fui pero ahora no dejare que eso vuelva a ocurrir la invitare a salir si¡ eso es le pedire una cita quiero conocer mas de ella...tte'bayo" pense animado para luego girarme y antes de que pudiera negarse la tome de la mano acto que sin duda la altero, pude saberlo por el rubor de su rostro y la sorpresa en su mirada — na-naruto..kun— me miro confundida y nerviosa — hinata chan te gustaria ir a comer conmigo?— la mire con una sonrisa esperando que ella aceptara queria tener la esperanza que ese fuera el fin de mi soledad y el principio de mi felicidad...

la peli azul estaba sorprendida ante la accion de naruto no podia creer lo que estaba pasando siempre soño con aquel momento en que al fin naruto se diera cuenta de su existencia y ahora estaba pasmada sin saber como reaccionar pues ese momento habia llegado el estaba ahi parado frente a ella haciendo contacto con sus manos sobre la suya invitadola a salir — etto...yo...— no podia hablar las palabras parecian atrapadas en su garganta el corazon le palpitaba al maximo comenzaba a sudar y lo miraba con los ojos muy abiertos — vamos hina chan quiero que comamos juntos hace tanto que no nos vemos, me gustaria platicar contigo si?— decia el rubio con una expresion alegre y calida tan comun en el — etto...e-esta bien — asintio la joven bajando el rostro estaba confundida y apenada pero al mismo tiempo se sentia feliz de lo que estaba pasando — entonces vayamos, vamos a ichiraku por un plato enorme de ramen¡ yo invito— decia animado y sin dejar de sonreir, asi comenzaron a caminar por la villa hasta llegar al puesto de ramen, — hola naruto, que gusto tenerte de vuelta — le saludaba el dueño del puesto que le tenia bastante estima — a si muchas gracias etto... dos platos de tu mejor ramen oji chan — decia con gran entuciasmo pasando la pequeña cortina — oh parece que esta vez tienes bastante apetito— contesto el hombre aun sonriendo — ah, no es que no comere solo, no volvere a comer solo oji chan— asintio el rubio jalando de la mano a la timida joven que indecisa y apenada dudo antes de entrar — oh¡ pero que sorpresa hinata sama, entonces ustedes...— pregunto con la mirada sobre la pobre chica que no sabia donde ocultar el rostro que se cubria con ambas manos — etto... n-no, no es lo que pie...— pero antes de que ella pudiera defender el error naruto la interrumpio haciendo que esta casi se desmaye de la impresion — si oji chan hinata y yo salimos juntos tte'bayo— y cuando parecia imposible que los colores en su rostro fueran mas intensos naruto la sorprendio de nuevo — verdad hina chan?...verdad que ahora seremos novios? — decia animado el chico con un singular brillo en la mirada " o por kami esto no puede estar pasando esto no puede ser real, naruto y yo?¡ en verdad esta pasando?, no lo creo debe ser una alucinacion" pensaba descontrolada y nerviosa la joven hasta que fue interrumpida de su pensamiento por el humeante plato frente a ella — dos ramen especiales para la nueva pareja ¡ buen prvecho! —dijo el mayor desapareciendo tras una cortina en el interior del lugar...

... y asi fue como nos decisimos de aquellos ninjas tte'bayo¡— la joven miraba al chico con gran interes en sus palabras admirando su entusiasmo y la peculiar forma de sus ademanes a la hora de expresar una accion " naruto..." pensaba con ternura mientras posaba su mejilla sobre la palma de su mano y lo miraba con dulzura sin dejar de sonreirle de pronto el uzumaki la miro fijo al terminar de conversar — te gustaria ir a otro lado? — solto con decision esperando no ser rechazado — esta bien naruto kun si tu quieres podemos ir a caminar — dijo apenada y con un sonrojo tibio en su rostro — sugoi¡ —salto de su asiento buscando en su bolsillo el dinero por el almuerzo pero al abrir su pequeña ranita esta estaba vacia — kuso¡ — la joven que se habia dado cuenta de lo que pasaba lo miro y sonrio divertida — tranquilo naruto yo invito esta vez — y dejando el dinero sobre el mostrador salieron del lugar — lo siento mucho hina chan debes pensar que soy un tonto por invitarte sin traer dinero — decia apenado rascandose tras la cabeza — no, naruto claro que no a cualquiera le podria pasar...etto...y ahora adonde iremos?— pregunto nerviosa la peliazul que jugueteaba con un mechon de su largo cabello — a si ¡ ven quiero mostrarte un lugar especial — musito con emocion para luego tomarla de la mano y caminar hasta las orillas de la aldea cerca de los campos de entrenamiento donde habia un hermoso prado verde y fresco — ven ven es por aqui¡— caminando llegaron a un hermoso sendero rodeado de bellas flores y piedras de rio donde al terminar se hallaba un lago cristalino de agua duce la ojiperla miraba extaciada la belleza de aquel lugar que aun muy alejado de todo estaba realmente organizado y pronto se acercaron a un gigantesco arbol de cerezo que se mecia con la cancion del viento — este lugar...este lugar es especial y siempre quise mostrarcelo a alguien igual de especial pero...— cabisbajo —nunca habia encontrado a nadie asi — levantando de nuevo la mirada esbozando una enorme sonrisa — nunca hasta que te encontre hina chan, y es por eso que...— guardo un corto silencio y luego la tomo de ambas manos entre lazando sus dedos con los de la ojiperla — es por eso que he decidido que quiero estar a tu lado hina chan quiero protegerte quiero pedirte que estes a mi lado y me enseñes la belleza de un te quiero...quiero que seas mi novia tte'bayo— hinata estaba pasmada, al escuchar sus palabras quedo anonadada, sus piernas temblaron sus labios titubearon sus manos sudaban y su corazon parecia querer salirsele del pecho, tomo una bocanada de aire y cerro los ojos momento justo en el que recordo el festival en el que habia colocado su deseo en aquel arbol de bambu " deseo...deseo que naruto kun se de cuenta de lo que siento por el, yo deseo...deseo ser la novia de naruto¡" recordo las palabras escritas en aquel papel dorado asi que abrio los ojos y sin imutar sonido se acerco al rubio quien la miro curioso esperando su respuesta que obtuvo con sonrojo en el rostro al sentirla posar sus suaves labios en los suyos, por impulso sus brazos la rodearon aprisionandola profundizando aquel beso fugaz que aun que no duro mas de unos segundos para el fueron una eternidad, ella lentamente se separo de sus labios sintiendo aun la calidez de su aliento sobre su rostro, — acepto naruto kun — dijo con sonrojo en su blanquecino rostro y safando lentamente el agarre lo miro con dulzura — creo que debo irme ya comienza a anochecer y...— sus palabras fueron silenciadas por los brazos del rubio que la rodearon y este escondio la cara entre sus sedosos cabellos y ella pudo notar aun en su sorpresa que el estaba " llorando?" se cuestiono algo preocupada, le habria dado una mala impresion, se habria arrepentido?, que era lo que causaba sus lagrimas, rapidamente la joven salio de su pensamiento y por instinto rodeo al uzumaki por los hombros enredando sus delicados dedos en el alborotado cabello del rubio quien sollozaba bajito queriendo evitar que ella se incomodara — naruto...—pero antes de que esta terminara la frase el la estrecho con dulzura y susurro a su oido — gracias hina chan, gracias por quererme — la joven quedo pasmada ante sus palabras y con un leve apreton se separo de el mirandolo con ternura — naruto kun tu siempre seras importante para mi siempre estare junto a ti —y diciendo esto devolvio el gesto con un suave beso en sus labios, el rubio la miro y luego volvio a hablar — esta bien hina chan ahora te llevare a tu casa como es debido tte'bayo— y dicho esto comenzaron a caminar recorriendo las calles de konoha tomados de la mano ante las miradas curiosas y atonitas de los aldeanos entre los cuales no faltaron compañeros suyos — naruto?¡— decia una rubia incredula — y, veo mal o viene de la mano de hinata sama? — contestaba una tenten muy sorprendida — ahhh, esto sera muy problematico...— suspiraba un perezoso shikamaru...sin embargo nada de lo que dijeran o hicieran los demas podria borrarles la sonrisa del rostro nada existia a su alrededor nada era mas pleno que ellos dos, tardaron un poco mas antes de llegar a los territorios hyuuga y aunque mas de uno entre la servidumbre lo asesinaba con la mirada naruto no se detenia y no lo haria por que por razones que el desconocia esa joven peliazul habia despertado en el sentimientos que ni el mismo sabia que podian existir, y asi habria sido siempre asi pudieron haber tenido un felices para siempre, pudo haber sido...

.

.

.

hinata se habia prometido a si misma olvidar aquellos encuentros con el uchiha en el fondo sabia que lo que habia echo estaba mal, y ya no tenia ningun motivo para sentirse sola y derrotada pero pese a su instinto moral aquel sentimiento que se habia formado esa noche de locura se habia aferrado a su interior complicandole las cosas pues aun despues de estar conciente de que estaba feliz por la decision de naruto algo en su interior no la dejaba ser completamente feliz, — kami sama, por que me suceden estas cosas— se recriminaba frente al espejo de su tocador, habia pasado ya un año desde su ultimo encuentro con sasuke mismo tiempo que llevaba de relacion con naruto, de algun modo la ausencia de sasuke la alivianba pues eso significaba que todo habia quedado en el olvido, estaba tranquila y ahora seria feliz al lado del hombre al que realmente amaba, pero el destino da muchas vueltas y justamente su novio habia sido convocado a mision, esa tarde se despidio de el pues no sabia cuanto tiempo demorarian en regresar, las cosas parecian ir bien se dieron un abrazo a las puertas de konoha y en presencia del resto de sus nakamadas naruto le dijo adios a hinata con un tierno beso en los labios, ella agito la mano mientras los veia desaparecer, y suspiro resignada, no le gustaba la idea de estar lejos de el pero debia acostumbrarse pues era parte de su vida diaria asi que resignada se marcho de vuelta a su casa sin saber lo que esa noche el destino le tenia preparado...

Aquella prometia ser una noche tranquila y placentera no se habian detectado rastros del enemigo en las cercanias asi que despues de preparar el campamento se repartieron los turnos de la guardia a lo que la primera en turno seria sakura, la pelirosa se miraba tranquila, estaba sentada en una roca algo lejos del campamento, meditaba sobre una ausencia que simpre llevaba con ella, el recuerdo de sasuke y la noche que intento detenerlo, ese era el peor de sus fantasmas pero cuando mas concentrada estaba en aquel pesar algo la sobresalto de pronto al sentir que alguien se acercaba giro con un kunai en mano para enfrentar al enemigo pero termino golpeando a ese alguien en la cabeza al ver de quien se trataba era ni mas ni menos que el uzumaki quien se supone la relevaria dentro de un tiempo mas, — por que me golpeas sakura chan?— decia con lagrimas en los ojos y sobando el gran golpe que le propino la ojiverde — mmm naruto, tu tienes la culpa por llegar asi de repente— muscullaba con molestia mientras tomaba asiento de nuevo en la pequeña orilla del prado — dime que es lo que quieres naruto?— su mirada seguia perdida en el horizonte, el rubio se acerco y sentandose a su lado admiro el paisaje que los rodeaba, — hehe bueno es que no podia dormir — decia estirando los brazos sobre su cabeza, la ojiverde por fin le prestaba un ligero rastro de atencion — y que es lo que no te deja dormir?— el la miro y de nmediato un rubor se apodero de sus mejillas — bueno sakura chan, es que hay algo que me a estado rondando por la cabeza, algo que no se como sobre llevar— sus palabras fueron de algun modo ausentes y se tornaron interesantes para la hanuro que ahora tenia su atencion en su amigo — y a ti que puede estarte atormentando asi? — decia con algo de sarcasmo — bueno sabes, yo...me estado preguntando... tu...tu como crees que seria yo en un matrimonio?— la pelirosa quedo pasmada e inmovil a su pregunta "de todas la veces que naruto ha dicho estupideces creo que esta merece un premio" penso aguantando la risa — tu?¡ en un matrimonio? De que diablos estas hablando, apenas eres capaz de manejar tu vida, como pretendes manejar una responsabilidad tan grande como lo es ser una cabeza de familia?¡ —le miro con algo de burla en la expresion — no te burles sakura chan lo digo muy encerio, es que hace tiempo que lo he venido pensando, hace un año que salgo con hina chan y la verdad me he dado cuenta de que ella es lo que mas me importa es todo lo que siempre quise y en verdad siento que es la chica indicada para dar ese gran paso — por primera vez sus palabras eran fluidas y al mismo tiempo miraba al suelo sin perder detalle de lo que decia con un brillo singular en la mirada y una gran sonrisa en el rostro, la pelirosa estaba sorprendida y a la vez enternecida por la madurez con la que este hablaba asi que al fin comenzo a hablar en serio con el — bueno naruto pues si es la decision que has tomado y estas seguro de tus palabras por que estas tan inquieto?— el rubio giro la mirada a su compañera y suspiro poniendo una expresion mas melancolica — pues es por lo mismo, estoy seguro pero no me siento preparado, no es que le tema al compromiso si no ha hacer las cosas mal, es por eso que me acerco a ti sakura chan por que tu eres una persona madura y siempre tomas buenas decisiones, quisiera pedirte ayuda, por que yo no se lo que les gusta a las chicas lindas como tu y hinata — su sonrisa titubeo nerviosa esperando no haber ofendido a la pelirosa frente a el — linda?, bueno aunque me cueste mucho admitirlo hinata es mucho mas linda que yo, pero ese no es el punto, entonces tu no sabes como actuar ante ella cierto?— esta vez parecia muy interesada en la conversacion realmente queria a naruto muy a su pesar — asi es sakura chan,entonces...me ayudaras? Es que no se nada con respecto a las mujeres son muy complicadas tte'bayo— la pelirosa estaba realmente sorprendida sobre aquella nueva cara de naruto que de algun modo le parecia tierna — bien, bien te ayudare, pero...solo lo hare por que no quiero que le hagas pasar un mal rato a hinata entendido? — la mirada del uzumaki brillo cual lucero de luna y asintio repetidas veces con la cabeza — en verdad te lo agradezco sakura chan, no sabes como me pone eso de escoger el anillo y...— la pelirosa lo freno de golpe sacudiendolo del cuello de la chaqueta — ¡ ni siquiera le has comprado el anillo?¡— estaba molesta y entre juegos lo reprendio muy a su manera por la ligereza con que tomaba el asunto — esta bien no digas mas una vez estemos de vuelta en la aldea tendras una cita conmigo¡— dijo de manera energica mas como una orden — pero sakura chan...u-una cita?¡— dijo sorprendido el uzumaki que ahora estaba confundido — si¡ sera una cita de entrenamiento para que aprendas que debes y no debes hacer con hinata, ella es una buena chica y no quiero que la lastimes con tus idioteces— el uzumaki acepto gustoso ahora de saber que sakura lo ayudaria en esta nueva y dificil mision...

.

.

.

_**Quiero agradecer a todos las personitas que me leen aunque no dejen su comentario aunque estimo mucho que se den un tiempo para criticar y apoyar mi trabajo como dije antes sus comentarios son los que me alientan a seguir adelante con esta hermosa aficion pues trabajo para ustedes y me siento honada y feliz de que me tomen en cuenta y se den un momento para hablarme sobre su opinion que no duden es muy importante para mi pues me ayuda a mejorar y crecer para ustedes... en fin agradezco a violetamonstery a itachi akihiko por darse un tiempo para comentar y expreo mis agradecimientos por ello, adems de saludar sasuhina18 pues debo añadir ella ha sido siempre mi inspiracio a seguir espero algun dia vea este pequeño post y sepa cuanto la admiro gracias y hasta la proxima...**_


	5. Chapter 5 Calido Amanecer

_**bueno pues aquí les traigo un nuevo capitulo espero sea de su agrado gracias a todos los que me siguen y dejan sus comentarios ya que sus reviews son mi pan de cada día, gracias a todos los que leen y comentan y a los que solo leen tambien es por ustedes que sigo adelante con las publicaciones ¡ vamos animenme a seguir actualizando! sin mas espacios a leer...**_

_**Porque el corazón no distingue entre raza o clase social, por que el amor solo vive la felicidad de estar en compañia de la otra persona y saber que esta siempre estará ahí para nosotros... Porque el amor verdadero son fragmentos de segundo llamados felicidad...**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Recorria las calles de konoha, pensativa caminaba por cada rincon de su bella aldea con una sola cosa en el pensamiento "naruto", por primera vez en un año estaba sola, desde el inicio de su romance ninguno se habia despegado del otro y eso a ella le encantaba pero habia algo mas que no la dejaba tranquila pues muy en el fondo algo la inquietaba, de alguna manera se preguntaba que seria de sasuke, pues apesar de haber sido muy poco el tiempo que ella paso con el algo en ese pelinegro le habia quedado grabado no solo en la piel si no en el corazon, de pronto como si el cielo supiera como se sentia su vago pensamiento cambio de naruto a sasuke y una tristeza inexplicable se colo en su interior, y sin previo aviso una lluvia ligera comenzo la gente empezo a retirarse para refugiarse de la lluvia pero ella no lo hizo, se sentia "deprimida?" ni siquiera ella podia entenderse siguio caminando con la lluvia cayendo sobre ella, llevaba ya bastante rato de deambular en la oscuridad de aquel lugar y sin saber por que paso a paso llego hasta la entrada de las ruinas uchiha, su corazon dio un sobresalto sintio que el aire le faltaba y los nervios la llenaron de dudas, dudas que no parecian aclararse por mas que el agua le enjuagara la cara, — donde estaras...— susurro al viento y de pronto como si un iman la hubiera atraido llego a la vieja morada que fue testigo de su sacrilegio, entro en la estancia todo estaba como la ultima vez, suspiro cansada y recorrio la casa esta vez con parsimonia y serenidad se detuvo a observar cada detalle del interior del inmueble ojeando cada espacio como si de un libro se tratara, caminando despacio por los corredores del lugar que hacian un chirrido por el desgaste de la duela, acaricio el polvo de las paredes y al fin sus pasos se detuvieron al estar frente a la puerta de la recamara principal la que alguna vez pertenecio a los padres del uchiha menor pero antes de tocar siquiera la puerta un sonido la sobresalto helandole hasta los huesos...

aquel era un sonido escalofriante como si un sollozo se distorcionara convirtiendose en un alarido de dolor dio unos pasos atras pero trastabillo con la madera que estaba levantada por el desgaste y acto seguido el sonido desaparecio, por un segundo hubo un silencio escalofriante y tragando saliva, se levanto de golpe pero justo cuando penso en correr la puerta comenzo a abrisrse lentamente, estaba paralizada sin imutar sonido mas que el de su agitada respiracion que se aceleraba cada vez mas mientras mas se abria la puerta, estaba a punto de gritar al ver una figura parada frente a ella, pero su presion bajo de golpe al ser alumbrada por la tenue luz de luna que llenaba el pasillo — u-uchiha..san?— pregunto con un nudo en la garganta a lo que sus palabras fueron opacadas por la ronca voz del pelinegro que casi en un grito le saco de sobresalto...

que diablos haces aqui hyuuga¡?— la ojiperla sintio un leve esclofrio pero al mismo tiempo la tranquilidad volvio a ella al ver que no se trataba de nada peligroso — go-gomenasai uchiha san..yo— sus palabras eran practicamente inaudibles y el uchiha dedicandole una mirada de miedo volvio a tomar la palabra — ¡ largate ahora mismo, acaso eres idiota?, pudieron haberte seguido, pudiste haber levantado sospechas, acaso quieres traicionarme acaso quieres que me encuentren?, de ser el caso...— se lanzo a ella tirandola y arrastrasndola ligeramente unos centimetros por el suelo quedando por encima, apuntando con su katana amenazando su garganta — tendre que deshacerme de ti — dijo con una sonrisa sadica en los labios, la hyuuga de nuevo se vio aterrorizada, sasuke era impredecible, y ahora despues de lo que habia pasado entre ellos queria matarla, no podia ser cierto, aunque tenia logica ya que lo de aquella vez fue solo un arrebato de su soledad, " soledad" penso sin saber por que, ella no deberia sentirse sola pues ya estaba con naruto, el era su razon de vivir entonces por que de nuevo se sentia sola, de nuevo un monton de dudas se clavaron en su pensamiento, pero algo la saco de nuevo de su mar de aluciones cuando una gota como las que habia sentido a causa de la lluvia habia caido sobre su palida mejilla, volvio su mirada al uchiha que aun furioso y amenazante no hacia movimiento alguno para lastimarla, " uchiha san...esta...llorando.." se dijo a si misma y al fin se dio cuenta, el ruido que habia percibido antes, aquel que la habia paralizado de miedo no eran mas que los lamentos de sasuke dentro de aquella vieja habitacion, no pudo entender aquel impulso que fulmino a su corazon pero de algun modo sintio lo que el estaba sintiendo justo en ese instante, una opresion en el pecho le dejo saber que el se sentia triste, que estaba ahi llorando su soledad, soledad, de nuevo se sintio sola " por que, por que siento que esto me asfixia" se pregunto confundida y levantando la mano rozo con algo de miedo la mejilla del chico frente a ella sintiendo la humedad y la calidez de sus lagrimas que de impotencia o no seguian brotando de sus oscuros ojos, aquella caricia lo saco del trance en el que se enconraba estaba realmente confundido, molesto, molesto de sentirse descubierto y verse vulnerable — ¡ solo largate de aqui quieres?, no estoy de humor y quiero estar solo! — dijo con parsimonia y se levanto retirando la afilada hoja del fino cuello de la joven, su actitud cambio drasticamente, unos segundos atras tenia una mirada asesina que no dudaria en matar a su victima y ahora solo parecia perdido en la nada, la peliazul se levanto y fue tras el quien habia entrado a la habitacion derrumbandose en la gran cama enpolvada que estaba al centro de esta, ella se acerco y sin importarle que la lanzara lejos rechazandola se sento junto a el quien le daba la espalda, realmente la tristeza era palpable en el lugar,

uchiha san...yo...— trato de hacerse escuchar pero el solo se giro sentandose en la cama dejando mucho espacio entre ellos, — por que no te has largado? — musito con cansancio esta vez sin alzar la voz como era su costumbre y estaba por levantarse cuando unos delgados brazos lo rodearon por el cuello, — tsk...deja...— pero esta vez fue la hyuuga quien acallo sus palabras alzando la voz — yo estare contigo, siempre¡— sus palabras fueron certeras y llenas de seguridad por primera vez se sintio libre de decir lo que sentia sin miedo a ser reprimida, el pelinegro quedo anonadado no supo en que momento paso pero al sentir sus brazos rodearlo y aquella fina voz demandarle no tuvo valor de apartarse, y en un impulso se acurruco ligeramente en el pecho de la hyuuga que lo miraba enternecida — nunca mas estaras solo — musito bajito y con una sonrisa en los labios, era la primera vez que veia a sasuke actuar un poco vulnerable y aunque no entendia el por que ella se sentia sumamente dichosa de ser en quien desahogara sus lagrimas, su corazon se desboco de nuevo y por un segundo se impregno de una felicidad infinita, el simple echo de sentirle cerca le hacia saltar de emocion el corazon, para ese momento naruto no existia solo ella y el uchiha quien aun se encontraba con el rostro hundido en su pecho, pasaron unos segundos antes de que el bruscamente se separara de ella sin decir nada solo la alejo con un empujon — vete¡— ordeno la masculina voz pero apesar de lo imponente que el era esta vez la hyuuga se mantuvo inerte, no movio ni un musculo, el la miro de reojo y percibio algo de desilucion en su mirada — tsk... sigues siendo tan debil, yo no aceptare que alguien debil este a mi lado, ahora vete¡, quiero estar solo y si tu no te largas por la buena entonces te sacare yo mismo — un rayo justo en ese momento ilumino el rostro de ambos que se miraban aun en la oscuridad y ella con un suspiro respondio con aire de frialdad — solo?...estas seguro de que quieres estar solo?, siempre has estado solo, y no por que no hayas tenido la amistad o la compañia de alguien si no por que eres tan soberbio que no quieres aceptar que hay gente que te quiere y te necesita¡ es por eso que estas sufriendo¡ sufres por tu propia voluntad , pero yo se que no quieres mas esa soledad yo se que necesitas a alguien a tu lado alguien que pueda...que pueda entenderte...alguien capaz de calmar el mar desatado en tu corazon¡— solto la hyuuga apretando los puños y con la mirada firme a el quien la miraba con odio a cada palabra que le decia, esta vez se habia pasado, estaba molesto, queria gritarle y sacarla a patadas, al final esa era su casa..o lo habia sido, pero como sea quien le daba el derecho de hablarle de ese modo, quien se creia, que la hacia tan...especial... se quedo pasmado con la impotencia pues las palabras que queria gritarle no salian parecian atrapadas dentro de su garganta, estaba paralizado, temblaba cada parte de su ser por la impotencia que ella le estaba provocando, por fin tomo una bocanada de aire y volvio la mirada a ella poniendose enfrente, trato de intimidarla pero no tuvo mucho exito, ella seguia ahi frente a el con la mirada clavada en la suya,

kuso¡, solo largate — dijo en un grito desesperado, y acercandose furioso le tomo del brazo jalandola y sacandola a empujones de la habitacion hasta la entrada de la morada — ma-matte... matte kudasai uchiha san¡— se retorcia la ojiperla tratando de frenarlo — tsk...eres molesta y fstidiosa, por que no entiendes que no quiero verte solo me estorbas asi que vete, vete y no regreses — dicho esto la saco fuera de la casa donde aquella tenue lluvia que fue ahora era una tormenta desatada igual que el corazon del uchiha, ella golpeo la puerta un par de veces antes de rendirse a que el no la dejaria entrar — pues no me importa si debo pasar la noche afuera no quiero dejarte aqui solo, ya te lo he dicho no estas solo¡ yo estoy aqui¡— musito con fervor la hyuuga sentandose frente a la puerta dejando que la lluvia le enjuagara las lagrimas, " oh kami sama por que me siento asi por que me duele su indiferencia, por que la barrera que el interpone me hace sentir tan...sola" penso con desaliento para luego encoger sus rodillas y abrazarse bajo la tormenta que azotaba ya en esos momentos, dentro de aquella habitacion al otro lado de la puerta ya hacia un sasuke impotente y molesto y no era que le molestaran las palabras de la chica era el saber que era justamente ella quien lo habia visto en un momento de debilidad no podia con la culpa de haberla literalmente echado de la casa donde afuera no habria donde se refugiara era bastante tarde, por un momento penso que era lo mejor " yo no necesito de sentimentalismos para estar bien" se repetia entre lazando sus dedos sobre su cabeza, por primera desde hace mucho tiempo se sintio vulnerable ante una imagen, y era que aquella voz repitiendo esas palabras se habia clavado en su cabeza, lo estaba volviendo loco, nunca nada le habia afectado tanto como esa pequeña conversacion desde la perdida de su clan nunca se habia dejado ver en un estado tan "patetico" se decia siempre a si mismo, pero, ahora ella lo tenia bajo su control por razones que incluso el desconoccia, se dio cuenta de que ella era mas importante de lo que penso, como es que una chiquilla solitaria le habia revuelto de esa manera el corazon, estaba en un estado de confusion total pues el no era del tipo de personas que se sintiera vulnerable ante nada y ahora por el simple echo de haberla corrido y dejado a su suerte bajo aquella tormenta lo estaba consumiendo de culpa infinita — tsk...mas le vale haberse largado — susurro, habian pasado un par de horas antes de que el decidiera serciorarse sobre el estado de la muchacha asi que se decidio al fin a abrir ligeramente la puerta y un peso extraño la empujo mas de la cuenta que de no haberla estado sosteniendo seguro habria caido al suelo causando gran estruendo, — pero...tsk —

Ahi estaba ella, empapada por la lluvia todo su cuerpo estaba frio y temblaba por el escalofrio, era seguro que pescaria un resfriado si se quedaba ahi, la lluvia habia cesado convirtiendo su furia en un susurro, el uchiha la miraba con enojo pero no era contra ella si no con el mismo por ponerla en esa circunstancia, por un momento se sintio impulsado a protegerla, era extraño, aquel sentimiento que emergia de el no era nada comparado con lo que pudo haber sentido antes, y recordo la primera vez que la vio, recordo cada sensacion al recorrer hasta el ultimo poro de su piel, esa noche no solo lo consumio el deseo de poseerla si no tambien el de protegerla, pese a que el no dejaba que sus sentimientos se interpusieran en su camino fue debil ante sus instintos y su inexperiencia lo llevo a cometer el error mas grande de su vida...uchiha sasuke se habia enamorado...y no de cualquier persona si no de una chiquilla que entre berrinches y ternura se habia metido en su corazon, ella nuca tuvo tal intencion su reaccion fue solo un impulso agresivo que le causo su soledad que sin quererlo habia afectado demaciado al joven causante de dicho acto, ella era una persona muy timida y vulnerable, algo que llamaba su atencion, sabia que tenia el don de madre, ella de algun modo le hacia recordar a su propia madre y entonces entendio al fin cada palabra que ella le escupio en la cara, cada cosa, eran palabras impotentes de proteccion, no era nada alejado de la realidad pues sin duda era verdad, el no queria su soledad, esa noche habia llegado hasta ahi recordando a su familia y lo que soño pudo haber sido pero al entrar el aire funebre le destrozo el corazon, se sintio vacio y en desesperacion, sin embargo cuando penso que su vida seria un desperdicio si no vengaba la injusta muerte de su familia, una mirada plateada se le atraveso, y al verla ahi parada, asustada y vulnerable se sintio identificado era como estar viendo su propio reflejo y su primera reaccion fue el querer acabar consigo mismo pero una caricia en su mejilla lo desperto de aquel sanguinario trance, ella le tendio la mano aun apesar del miedo que el podia llegar a provocarle, ella no se rindio,no desistio de su cometido y desgraciadamente logro ablandar aquel frio corazon de piedra,

la miro por unos instantes y luego se acerco su pulso parecia ligeramente alterado por la fiebre que le habia dado, estaba empezando a enfermarse, un impulso lo altero y la tomo en brazos llevandola hasta la habitacion principal, la que alguna vez fuera de sus padres — maldita necia por que no te largaste a tu casa — se recrimino serio pero era por la preocupacion que le provocaba, " no ella tiene que ponerse bien ella es alguien muy valioso para dejarla perder asi nada mas ella...ella me podria ser util" penso intentando justificarse a si mismo que lo que hacia era por interes cuando en realidad solo queria que ella estuviera bien, hinata permanecia ahi, inmovil y agitada por la fiebre, el uchiha tenia que hacer algo y asi lo hizo, se acerco a ella y comenzo a desnudarla pero esta vez no fue con prisa y brusquedad como lo habria echo antes, por primera vez se tomo el tiempo de admirar cada detalle cada rasgo de su blanca piel de nieve, acariciando con parsimonia y algo de curiosidad cada poro de su piel, sus instintos no pudieron ser reprimidos y se acerco lentamente hasta quedar a unos milimetros de sus entre abiertos labios y deposito en ella un suave beso con algo de uchiha al final mordiendo su labio inferior, su cabeza dejo de pensar y comenzo a actuar por impulso y excitacion, deslizo la empapada ropa dejandola desnuda por completo y no podia dejar de admirarla, era tan hermosa tan perfecta tan...ella, nada se le comparaba nada tenia esa perfeccion unica que habia encontrado en hinata, la ojiperla seguia inmovil y no fue hasta que unos traviesos labios humedecieron con fervor su pezon que ella reacciono al tacto, entre abrio los ojos por la sensacion tan placentera que su cuerpo le ofrecia, y pudo ver un sonrojo en las mejillas de su compañero que no logro ver que ella ahora lo miraba con sorpresa pero que sin embargo no dijo nada " uchiha...san" penso con ternura y un sonrojo infinito, pues aquellas manos que alguna vez la tocaron con rudesa y sin piedad ahora le rozaban la piel con tal delicadeza que parecia que una gota de rocio resbalaba por el petalo de un rosa, asi se sintio ella en ese instante, una rosa fresca y con dulce aroma siendo tentada por el rocio de la madrugada, el uchiha sin embargo estaba tan concentrado en su tersa piel que no noto el sonrojo tierno acompañado de una sonrisa, sus manos se deslizaron hasta su ombligo acariciando su vientre hasta llegar al bien definido monte de venus, ella se mordio los labios para opacar el gemido que se atoro en su garganta, aquellas manos se abrieron camino detallando con los dedos cada curva de ese majestuoso cuerpo, el tampoco entendia que pasaba pero su instinto alguna vez salvaje parecia haber sido domado por la calida sonrisa y los brillantes ojos de luna las sensaciones comenzaron a subir la intencidad el demonio habia caido presa de su deseo y la invitacion de aquel desnudo cuerpo que ahora estaba frente a el, sin dejar de besarlo y atientas se despojo de la parte superior de su kimono hinata lo observaba atenta pero al ver que besaba su cuerpo de regreso a su pecho se sintio descubierta y titubeo en tratar de hablar el uchiha quedo cara a cara con ella y apesar de la frialdad de su mirada no intento justificar su acto,

ambos se miraron por unos minutos que parecieron eternos hasta que al fin el volvio a robarle el aliento en un beso venidero de ilucion, ella se dejo llevar pues nada importaba en ese momento ademas de ellos, aquel beso fue pasifico y seductor tanto que al no estar acostumbrada la llama del deseo en ella se encendio de golpe y poco a poco rodeo el cuello del joven que no dejo de besarla, sus manos siguieron en la tarea de delinear cada parte de su cuerpo como si intentara grabar en sus yemas la silueta a perfeccion de la hyuuga, en un nuevo movimiento se saco las ropas que aun llevaba y se posiciono sobre ella, su miembro estaba mas que dispuesto a continuar y al sentirlo ella dio un pequeño respingo pero esta vez no se sintio presionada y fue ella quien decidio tener iniciativa y bajando una de sus manos hasta la entre pierna del uchiha comenzo a acariciar con delicadeza aquella sensible area haciendo que esta vez fuera el uchiha quien se mordiera los labios para opacar el gemido atrapado en su garganta, el momento era suyo no habia nada mas importante en aquel momento, poco a poco el se acerco hasta quedar frente a su intimidad y pidiendole permiso comenzo a adentrarse en ella quien apreto los ojos y se aferro a el en un abrazo, el se deslizo con delicadeza y parsimonia hasta percatarse de haber llegado al limite de su interior, comenzando un vaiven lento y placentero que sin duda sorprendio a la peliazul pues el nunca la habia tratado de ese modo,

se sintio maravillosamente lo estaba disfrutando, y dejandose llevar comenzo a besar el cuello hombro y pecho del pelinegro que no se resistia a sus caricias por el contrario lo hacian sentir de una manera sin igual apesar de eso las embestidas no aumentaron su nivel, esa noche ambos dedicaron el tiempo a conocer al otro aun sin decir una palabra solo con miradas furtivas y caricias certeras se dibujaron mutuamente con las manos, con los labios y se entregaron a un palcer mas alla de lo carnal, se entregaron al sentimiento que habia aflorado en aquellos solitarios corazones, y aunque se hicieron los desentendidos sus cuerpos no necesitaron su permiso para demostrarse el amor que ahora sentian por el otro hinata por primera vez se sintio hermosa y llena de vida, las fuerzas de vivir regresaron a su cuerpo, el uchiha le habia devuelto el alma al cuerpo y aunque no sabia cuanto duraria no le importo se dispuso a disfrutar cada segundo de su compañia y descubrio por primera vez lo que era hacer el amor, entendio el verdadero significado de lealtad y sobre todo descubrio lo que en realidad sentia su corazon, ambos lo habian descubierto pues aunque no dejara que ella lo viera el estaba seguro ahora de lo que sentia, aunque eso le causara culpa pues la venganza de su clan ya no era su unico motivo, ahora queria vivir por ella y para ella, seguro que si su madre viviera estaria muy orgullosa de su decision, aquel momento era unico pero no podia ser eterno por mucho que les pesara la realidad y llegaron al punto de consumar su amor terminando agitados y cansados el uchiha se rodo al lado de ella quedando a su lado y esta solo consiguio acurrucarse sobre su pecho antes de ser consumida por el cansancio, el quedo despierto un poco mas y con una sonrisa admiro a la pequeña que ahora dormia a su lado e imagino como podria ser la vida si esa escena se repitiera dia con dia por el resto de su existencia acaricio su cabello y la arropo con la sabana cerrando los ojos para seguirla en su sueño...

las horas habian pasado y el nuevo dia hacia su aparicion pero esta vez la tibia luz del sol fue la que la desperto de su encanto, abrio los ojos aun pesados por el sueño y estiro el brazo intentando encontrar el cuerpo de su amante pero con tristeza se dio cuenta que el se habia marchado, solto un supiro y se sento en la cama recargando su cabeza el la pared cubriendo con la sabana su desnudo cuerpo que por alguna extraña razon se sentia relajado y descansado, su piel estaba tersa y suave y su corazon latia despacio y armonioso, esta vez no fue un frio despertar si no un calido amanecer para su corazón pues la habitación aun estaba tibia y la cama aun conservaba el aroma del uchiha ,se recosto de lado sobre la almohada que el usara la noche anterior aspirando su esencia se sintio completa y satisfecha pero su trance de ensueño fue roto por la realidad tenia que irse pronto, naruto regresaria ese dia de la mision y ..." demonios" penso recordando al rubio y con una gran culpa sobre ella al caer en que habia engañado a su novio y no solo eso no se sentia mal por ello, sabia que lo volveria a hacer si de sasuke se trataba el podia hacer llover estrellas si asi lo quieria ella simpre estaria dispuesta a tomar el riesgo por el las cosas si que se le estaban complicando debia hacer algo, tenia que terminar las cosas que habia comenzado y eso implicaba decirle la verdad a naruto, bueno al menos parte de ella, pero no sabia lo que el destino le tenia planeado aun...

el equipo de naruto habia vuelto a konoha esa misma mañana, y como era de esperarse hinata se encontraba en la gran entrada para recibirlo naruto entro como un torbellino y con un beso explosivo saludo a su novia quien se sonrojo al instante al ver como sus compañeros los miraban — bienvenido a casa naruto kun — susurro al rubio quien con una gran sonrisa asintio con la cabeza, para luego hablarle con ternura — me alegra que me reciban con tanto amor hina chan — sin duda sus palabras la hicieron sentir peor, la culpa la cosumia despacio, trago saliva y trato de finjir lo mejor posible una sonrisa ella no deseaba verlo en esos momentos almenos hasta saber como disimular su culpa y como si dios la hubiera escuchado el volvio a decir — ah lo siento hina chan hoy debo atender unos asuntos — dirigio una timida mirada a la pelirosa que estaba unos metros tras el y luego continuo — y emm...bueno no podre estar contigo pero te prometo que estaremos juntos muy pronto tte'bayo— dijo con fervor en sus palabras y se despidio de ella quien aparento conformarse aunque en realidad se sentia feliz de que el la evadiera al menos por un tiempo mas, queria pensar el modo correcto de decirle la verdad sin tener que lastimarlo...

**.**

**.**

**.**

**gracias a todos por darse el tiempo de leer y comentar es por ustedes que sigo adelante, gracias por dejar que mis historias dejen aunque sea una pequeña huella en sus vidas...**

**hasta el proximo capitulo ¡ ya nee!**


	6. Chapter 6 Atraccion prohibida

_**konnichiwa minna¡ bueno pues aquí con un nuevo capitulo de esta linda historia que me enamora cada vez que la leo para cerciorarme de que todo este en su lugar n.n bueno pues debo advertir que tal vez esta llegue a su fin en el próximo cap. u.u pero no se preocupen es solo la primera de miles que tengo en mente espero que les guste este capitulo que es un poco mas largo...o eso creo XD bueno sin mas preambulos a leer se ha dicho...**_

_**declainer: los personajes de naruto son propiedad del gran sensei masashi kishimoto y es un honor poder usarlos para la historia que es completamente original y es mia n.n**_

**_Atracción Prohibida..._**

**_por que aveces cuando nos damos cuenta de lo que es realmente importante para nosotros ya es demaciado tarde para recuperar lo que dejamos ir, el amor es como la lluvia que si no se disfruta cuando llega sin previo aviso tarde o temprano se nos diluira entre los dedos quedando solo en el recuerdo..._**

« prev. Sakura »

"no estoy segura de que fue lo que nos paso, nunca fue mi intención el terminar asi, naruto siempre me importo pero no de la manera en la que ahora lo siento, tal vez siempre fue verdad que lo veia de ese modo pero nunca tuve el valor de aceptarlo pues la perdida de sasuke aun me dolia demaciado apesar de que ya el tiempo me habia echo ver que el no volveria, mi alma se aferro a su recuerdo y mi corazon tambaleante encontro un refugio en ese hiperactivo rubio exasperante, pero ahora se que estoy haciendo todo mal el...el esta con alguien mas y ahora yo estoy, yo quiero ser esa persona...kami sama por que me pones estas dificultades..." susurraba la pelirosa al viento sosteniendo una figurilla con forma de rosa blanca que le hubiese dado naruto, las cosas no parecian sencillas, no dejaba de cuestionarse como habia llegado hasta aquello, que ahora le estaba consumiendo el alma...

yo habia decidido ayudar a naruto despues de que se me acercara para pedirme un consejo, en verdad no podia creer que el quisiera al fin sentar cabeza era algo que yo misma tenia que ver, asi que una vez terminamos mision y ya de vuelta en la aldea el hablo con hinata para decirle que esa misma semana no podrian estar juntos porque le tenia una sorpresa, me miro por el rabillo del ojo esperando que yo entendiera y asenti discretamente luego ambos se despidieron y caminamos juntos de regreso a casa, habiamos planeado que nuestra cita de entrenamiento comenzaria justamente al dia siguiente , maldita la hora en que acepte darle ayuda, pues una vez comenzamos el me mostro una cara de el que no conocia una donde reflejaba su inocencia y demostraba a flor de piel lo muy enamorado que estaba de hinata, su novia, yo me senti feliz de que al fin el se hubiera dado cuenta de cuanto lo amaba esa chica pero nunca imagine verme enrredada en esos asuntos amorosos como era posible que yo Haruno Sakura hubiera terminado enamorada de alguien prohibido...

— vamos naruto no tengo todo el dia — decia una pelirosa un tanto alterada y avergonzada llevaba puesto un vestido color blanco de trantes y esta vez un pequeño prendedor con forma de alcatráz remplazaba su comun banda ninja, tras ella iba un apresurado naruto de pronto la joven se detenia haciendo que el distraido rubio chocara de frente con ella — que pasá sakura chan?— cuestiono al ver la inmovilidad — oh no...— suspiro al ver que se trataba de una tienda de dulces caseros "esto sera mas dificil de lo que imagine tte'bayo" penso en un suspiro para luego caminar tras la joven que como atraida por un iman entro en la tienda sin parpadear y con toda la pasimonia del mundo...

bien naruto esta sera tu primera leccion, dime...— decia sosteniendo dos bolsas de chocolates una tenia chocolate amargo y la otra chocolate blanco — cual crees tu que sera mejor regalarle a hinata?— el rubio se detubo a observar ambas bolsitas y con un gesto de duda sobo su barbilla como si se tratara de un gran misterio recien descubierto, — mmmm... mmmm... mmm...— comenzaba a desesperarse pero al fin tomo una bolsita — pues claro que le daria la de chocolate amargo, es mas barato¡— afirmo con una pose de ganador y caballero sonriendo de medio lado como si fuera un experto pero su sonrisa fue opacada cuando un puño le golpeo con fuerza la cabeza haciendo que este quedara doblado y sobando su cabeza con un gran chichon por el impacto y la miro con lagrimas en sus azules ojos — RESPUESTA INCORRECTA¡— le grito furiosa — no debes de reparar en gastos si de conquistar a una mujer se trata y por supuesto que tampoco le debes dar chocolate amargo, las mujeres ...— hizo una pausa — a hinata le gustan las cosas dulces, las cosas suaves, y las cosas llenas de color y ternura, como crees que tomaria ella el detalle si es algo que no le gusta, ella es muy sensible su paladar rechazaria de inmediato el fuerte sabor de un chocolate amargo asi que siempre regalale cosas dulces, como este chocolate blanco — sonrio auntosuficiente y sintiendose una experta miro de reojo al rubio y continuo — pero nunca le regales la marca azul esos tienen muchas calorias y una mujer siempre cuida su figura asi que dale de la marca verde de acuerdo? — espero la respuesta pero sintio la ausencia del rubio y se giro molesta con gusto le daria otro golpe en la cabeza por desconcidrado todavia que ella se ofrecia a ayudarlo pero su semblante de rudesa cambio por completo siendo remplazada por una de ternura al ver aquella escena, — naruto...—

susurro con ternura al ver al hiperactivo rubio con libreta y pluma en mano haciendo anotaciones de cada cosa que la pelirosa le decia, el en verdad queria hacer las cosas bien —...sin calorias, por que a las chicas no les gusta en-gor-dar-, listo¡ tte'bayo — grito con emocion, su rostro reflejaba felicidad, emocion, ternura, pero sobre todo la inocencia de estar enamorado, algo que por supuesto hizo estragos en la ruda pelirosa quien lo miro con ilucion, soltando un suspiro — nunca pensé que naruto fuera tan tierno, aunque eso me agrada— murmuro bajito ligeramente sonrojada y con la cabeza de lado pero fue sorprendida por naruto quien la miro extrañado pues ahora la enamorada parecia ella — nee...sakura chan estas bien?, por que tienes esa cara?— exigio con el ceño frunsido — aghhh, no seas idiota es solo tu imaginacion ahora vamos sigamos caminando — se giro al dar la orden y su cara ardia por el sonrojo de haber sido captada en un momento tan cursi...— hai¡ a la orden sakura senpai¡ — grito tras ella un naruto decidido alzando la mano en señal de saludo militar, volviendo a sonreir ampliamente viendo su monedero que reventaba por la cantidad de dinero en su interior, habia sacado todos su ahorros para esta ocacion tan especial queria que hinata se sintiera feliz y mas cuando le diera ese simbolo que uniria ante todos su promesa de amor...

recorrieron cada tienda de peluches, cada cafeteria en la aldea cada tienda de ropa hasta que llegaron a la floreria — ... es importante que en una cita no olvides llevar flores, a las mujeres...— de nuevo rectifico con una sonrisa en el rostro — a hinata le gustan mucho las flores, pero no cualquier tipo de flor — decia la pelirosa acercandose a unas hermosas rosas blancas que ya hacian al fondo de la pequeña tienda — ... ella es una chica delicada y tirna asi que el polen puede causarle alergia, evita las flores que desprendan esa substancia, como las margaritas y los tulipanes incluso los alcatraces, en vez de esas lleva rosas y si son blancas mucho mejor ya que el blanco representa pureza y tranquilidad — musitaba con aires de experiencia y una sonrisa de autosuficiencia, naruto la miraba muy atento y con pluma y libreta en mano hacia notas de todos y cada uno de los consejos que la joven le daba, se veia realmente muy interesado y concentrado en aprender y memorizar cada detalle, comenzo a observar las flores con detalle comparando texturas y aromas, sakura lo miraba de reojo y no podia evitar un sonrojo tierno en sus mejillas pues aquella escena la enternecia

" nunca pense que naruto tuviera ese lado tan..." pero antes de terminar su frase mental una rubia se acercaba demandando el pago del ramo de flores que naruto habia pedido sakura extendio el dinero aun distraida y salieron de la tienda, caminaron un poco mas y se detuvieron en una cafeteria estaban cansados y algo agobiados por el calor asi que decidieron refrescarse con un delicioso frappe de chocolate, el favorito de sakura — muy bien ...— decia sorbiendo por el fino popote un poco de la refrescante bebida — ... tenemos los chocolates, el muñeco de felpa, la cinta de color para el cabello, mmm... tambien tenemos los dulces y las flores... creo que ya terminamos de lo ecencial — solto mordiendo la galleta que adornaba la bebida naruto la miro agradecido y mas que feliz de que ella no pareciera molesta de brindarle su ayuda — sa-sakura chan yo... queria agradecerte por todo lo que has echo por mi y abusando de tu dispocion me preguntaba si podrias ayudarme a hacer una ultima compra — decia el rubio con un semblante serio y un ligero rubor en sus mejillas — de que se trata naruto? — pregunto con preocupacion la joven terminando su bebida — bueno es que me gustaria que me ayudaras a comprar el anillo de compromiso — la joven lo miro por un momento y un sonrojo ilumino su rostro con ternura — de acuerdo naruto pero sera lo ultimo que haga hoy por ti —

dijo finjiendo inconformidad aunque en el fondo estaba feliz de ayudar a su amigo, se levantaron de las banca donde habian parado a descansar y se pusieron en marcha hacia la ultima tienda, la joyeria, al entrar naruto quedo enbelesado con todos los articulos que habia en el lugar, sakura tampoco se hizo esperar, siempre habia pasado por afuera de la tienda pero jamas se habia detenido a observar aquel lugar sin duda era el sueño de cualquier chica, naruto se acerco a un pequeño aparador donde vislumbro el anillo soñado para hinata, era un pequeño anillo de oro blanco con dos diminutos diamantes uno de color rojo y otro de color blanco, sin duda era justo lo que el buscaba, queria algo que representara la belleza y sencillez de quien pronto seria su prometida, el rubio miraba con una gran sonrisa acariciando el vitral que resguardaba el presiado objeto, siguio observandolo con detenimiento hasta que la joven que atendia el lugar se acercara a el y le ofreciera ayuda — digame si necesita de algo de acuerdo? —

le ofrecio la chica con una calida sonrisa y ambas manos juntas frente a su regazo, a lo que el rubio sin dejar de admirar la hermosa joya asintio repetidas veces con la cabeza, del otro lado sakura observaba muy enternecida la actitud de su torpe compañero quien convrsaba con la empleada, su sonrojo y la menara en que se apenaba racandose detras de la cabeza, nunca penso que hinata pudiera influir tanto en naruto, por un momento lo desconocio por completo y suspiro enamorada al imaginar que alguien algun dia hiciera lo mismo por ella, y las imagenes de aquellos dias junto a el y sasuke inundaron su cabeza con recuerdos tan hermosos como dolorosos, de pronto fue sacada abruptamente de sus pensamientos por el rubio quien si previo aviso la tomo de la mano arrastrandola hasta el aparador donde la empleada ya esperaba con el anillo en una cajita pequeña — ma-matte naruto..— susurro sin ser escuchada y pronto se vio frente a la señorita quien sin dejar de sonreir le extandio la joya a naruto — ven sakura chan necesito que me ayudes — ella lo miro algo confusa — pero si ya has escogido el anillo para que me necesitas — cuestiono inconforme a lo que el uzumaki respondio con una amplia sonrisa y tomandola de la mano extendio sus dedos colocando la joya en el delgado dedo anular de la pelirosa

per que...— fue lo unico que atino a decir luego de que un sonrojo y una verguenza la paralizaran de sobremanera y mas al ver la accion de su amigo — y bien?... te gusta?... es algo caro pero lo vale no es verdad sakura chan? — decia con prisa sin darle espacio a la pelirosa para contestar — e-es muy bo-bonito — susurro alzando su blanca mano llenando sus pupilas dilatadas por la emocion y el brillo singular, sin duda naruto habia escogido un anillo maravilloso — verdad que si?, sabia que te gustaria — dijo con su amplia sonrisa, sakura estaba embelezada observando el anillo cuando una voz la saco de su pensamiento — tiene usted un novio con muy buen gusto por las joyas, es una pieza unica y se le ve maravillosamente — musito la empleada sin dejar de sonreir, por un momento sakura quedo encerrada en su pensamiento observando a la empleada con el anillo en su mano, observo cada detalle de aquella peculiar escena, y un impulso que no pudo controlar la llevo a imaginar lo que ella podria estar sintiendo de ser ella quien ocupara el lugar de hinata y con un suspiro de confusion penso para s misma " naruto se ha vuelto muy maduro pero no ha perdido esa inocencia infantil que siempre lo caracterizo..." volvio a observar el anillo " ...desearia haberlo visto antes... me encantaria que ese anillo fuera para mi..." se dijo con un ligero recelo al saber que ella jamas se veria en una situacion tan encantadora y con un suspiro regreso a la realidad finjiendo una sonrisa se quito el anillo y se lo entrego a naruto

es perfecto naruto, seguro le encantara — y dicho esto salio de la tienda siendo alcanzada poco despues por el uzumaki quien corria tras ella a toda prisa con las bolsas y las flores en la mano — bueno creo que ya no necesitas nada mas de mi, te acompañare a tu casa y luego no quiero que vuelvas a molestarme entendido? — despues de decir esto no pudo decir palabra alguna el resto del camino, poco despues se encontaraon en el interior del departamento del rubio que dejando los obsequios se sent algo triste en la cama — hm? Y ahora que te ocurre — pregunto la pelirosa un tanto preocupada por ese tan repentino cambio de humor — no es nada sakura chan... es slo una niñeria — respondio naruto con un suspiro — entonces deja de ser infantil y cuentame que es?— se dirigio al chico sentandose al lado suyo — esta bien... pasa que hay algo que me preocupa mucho, es algo vergonzoso pero no tengo a nadie mas de confianza en quien pueda apoyarme asi que te lo dire... yo... aun soy virgen...— solto de golpe para evitar arrepentirse desviando la mirada un tanto sonrojado, sakura lo miro y no pudo evitar sentirse nostalgica, ahora si estaba en problemas ella tambien lo era, asi que como podria darle un buen consejo si era un tema del que desconocia los pormenores

supongo que tambien tendre que ayudarte con eso...— dijo con inconformidad y luego de un suspi ro cansado continuo — dime que es lo que sabes sobre "eso" — el rubio la miro y con sonrojo y un ligero toque de inocencia se acerco a su oido y le susurro al oido, de un segundo a otro ella se sonrojo sobremanera por lo que acababa de escuchar y sin miramientos le propino tremendo golpe en la cabeza — ni siquiera se te ocurra hacer algo como eso en presencia de hinata...pervertido¡ — pudo sonar rudo pero en realidad ella estaba en shock por la verguenza de la mala informacion que tenia naruto al respecto — n-no te enojes conmigo sakura chan decia el despistado chico sobando el golpe en su cabeza era la primera vez que naruto hablaba con alguien al respecto y estaba muy nervioso miraba al suelo deprimido pues creyó que habia sido una mala idea preguntarle a su amiga al respecto, luego de tranquilizarse la pelirosa suspiro con resignacion y tomando una bocanada de aire se dirigio al incomprendido rubio que jugaba con sus dedos muy apenado — bueno naruto, todo eso que me has dicho es incorrecto, debes de saber que las revistas no son una enciclopedia sobre eso, ademas no hay una forma especifica de aprender las reglas del juego entre dos amantes — un sonrojo iluminaba su rostro conforme se adentraba mas en el tema — entonces... nunca sere un buen novio para hinata — solto en un suspiro depresivo — tranquilo naruto lo seras, yo...yo te ayudare — dijo con mayor sonrojo desviando la mirada, ambos se quedaron en silencio por unos minutos y luego este fue interrumpido por la voz de la ojiverde que con un poco de verguenza se dirigio directa y lo mas fria posible a el — naruto...— dijo con tiento — besame — solto de golpe apretando los puños — qu-que?¡— dijo confundido naruto mirandolo con gran sonrojo en su rostro — mira no es que me agrade hacer esto pero de otro modo no podras entender como comportarte cuando llegues a estar con... hinata — el rubio la miro en silencio y luego volvio a replicar — pe-pero sakura chan yo...— la ojiverde se levanto de golpe de la cama y lo miro con desafio

deja de ser infantil recuerda que esto solo es un entrenamiento asi que si no estas dispuesto a hacerlo no podre ayudarte mas, asi que mejor me ire a ca...— pero sus palabras fueron acalladas por los labios de nuro quien tomandola de la muñeca la atrajo con fuerza hacia el plantando un firme beso en sus rosados labios, sakura entro en shock tenia los ojos muy abiertos y un sonrojo sobremanera le cubrio el rostro por completo dejandola sin aire poco a poco al sentir el suave pero firme movimiento de las labios ajenos comenzo a sentirse relajada y dejandose llevar cedio ante el dulce ritmo de aquel beso, pero las cosas pronto se salieron de control al sentir como naruto bajaba las manos hasta su cintura acariciando su caderas, por un segundo penso en propinarle un golpe que lo mandara del otro lado del apartamento pero algo en su interior le tenia paralizada asi que no pudo hacerlo por el contrario sus labios como un impulso involuntario se entre abrieron dejando escapar un tierno gemido, ni ella misma entendia como pero estaba empezando a sentirse bien en aquella situacion, solo fue cuestion de tiempo para que ambos se vieran envuetos en las redes de las artes amatorias, naruto desnudo su cuerpo, tan fragil y terso, acariciando cada centimetro sin piedad, estaba al borde de un infarto, la excitacion era demaciada para el por un momento temio perder el control de su propio chakra pero una verde mirada llena de ternura lo saco de su trance

na-naruto, no mu-muerdas, la piel de las chicas es muy sencible — musito intendando hacerle entender que era solo un entrenamiento pero naruto no escuchaba seguia besando y acarciando hasta que ella no pudo mas y en un segundo se vio posicionada sobre el rubio quien la miraba y se deleitaba con deseo, sakura se acomodo sobre la intimidad de naruto y dejo caer su peso sobre el masculino pecho aferrandose con abas manos a su cabeza — ahora debes tener... mucho cuidado, la intimidad de una chica es muy delicada y sensible, mas cuando se es virgen — dijo con la voz entre cortada por el acelero de su respiracion — asi que entra con mucho cuidado — dicho esto bajo lentamente las caderas sintiendo como la fina capa de tela que la mantenia cautiva se rasgaba lentamente abriendole paso a la intimidad del rubio quien apreto los ojos y mordiendose los labios solto un gemido de placer haciendo que eso exitara sobremanera a la ojiverde que se perdio en el deseo y el placer que aquello le provocaba y consumio el deseo que al parecer habia reprimido y sentia por el uzumaki...

un tiempo despues ambos se encontraban desnudos bajo las sabanas de la cama, naruto se miraba distante y algo aflijido, sus pensamientos se veian inundados por la duda de su cruel realidad, hace bastante tiempo atras se habia resignado a perder las esperanzas de lo que sentia por sakura, se habia resignado a que siempre lo rechazaria y prefirio mitigar todos esas sensaciones de bienestar que le provocaban aun que fuera solo una pizca de esperanza hacia con ella, poco despues de haber tomado la decision de olvidarla, su tristeza le mostro que habia alguien mas alla de esos ojos verdes y se encontro frente a frente con el amor de una joven que con su sencillez y encanto logro adentrarse en su corazon borrando aquella imagen de la mujer que amaba desde la infancia , entonces se dio cuenta de que podia ser feliz y termino enamorandose como un loco de la belleza interna de la tierna hinata, pero ahora justo cuando el habia planeado al fin llevar su felicidad al maximo se encontraba en esa cama junto a la mujer que amo desmedidamente luego de haber echo con ella el amor, miraba a la nada con tristeza tratando de encontrar el por que le llevo a hacer aquello, se sintio culpable como nuca se habia sentido estaba traicionando a la mujer que amaba, pero eso no era lo que lo tenia distante y pensativo si no el echo de que muy dentro de el disfruto la compañia de la pelirosa pues dentro de su corazon aun quedaban rastros del amor que alguna vez le profeso,

sabia que aquello estaba mal pero la sensacion de calidez y tranquilidad que le provocaba la piel de su amante era tan maravillosa que no queria apartarse de ella aun sabiendo las consecuencias, la pelirosa que estaba a un lado suyo lo miro por el rabillo del ojo y suspiro con tristeza estaba cansada y adolorida pues esa habia sido la primera vez que se entregaba a un hombre y jamas penso que ese hombre seria el hiperactivo rubio que le acompaño siempre se nagaba a creer que ella podria sentir algo por el pues se la vivio rechazandolo entonces por que justo ahora se daba cuenta que estar cerca de el le aceleraba los latidos del corazon, su mirada tambien estaba perdida en la nada mil dudas le invadian el corazon, observo a naruto por un momento mas hasta que este se giro un poco y tomo de entre los regalos que estaban en el buro junto a la cama donde antes intimaran la pequeña caja que contenia el anillo de compromiso la tomo entre sus manos y la abrio suspirando con nostalgia, una lagrima revelde se escapo de los verdes ojos que le observaban atentos y no fue hasta ese momento que se dio cuenta que la sensacion que tuvo en la joyeria cuando naruto le coloco el anillo no era solo por el objeto, no era el anillo lo que ella deseaba poseer era el corazon revelde de naruto lo que ella anhelaba,

solto de nuevo un suspiro cansado y apoyo su blanca mano sobre el rubio sacandolo de su trance — naruto... estoy segura que hinata sera muy feliz a tu lado — susurro tratando de alentar a su compañero, pues en el fondo se sentia culpable de su depresivo estado — sakura...— musito el joven mientras la miraba con brillo en la mirada, el sabia que ella estaba triste y le dolia que tuviera que fingir para que el no sufriera, y tomandola del brazo la jalo hasta donde el estaba aguardando su fragil cuerpo en un dulce abrazo lleno de comprencion — no tienes que finjir sakura chan yo se que no estas bien pero no te preocupes yo tuve la culpa yo...— ella acurruco la cara en el desnudo pecho del uzumaki y sin importarle que se viera vulnerable dejo que el llanto saliera, dejo que el dolor que le oprimia el pecho se limpiara con las perlas de sus ojos — tu no tienes la culpa, naruto la culpa no es de nadie mas que del mismo tiempo por ponernos en la cara la realidad que pudo haber sido — solto apretando su puño contra el pecho de naruto, el en su inocencia no se dio cuenta de lo que ella trataba de decirle as que guardo silencio sin dejar de abrazarla — naruto... solo puedo prometerte algo, pase lo que pase yo siempre estare a tu lado — le dijo esta vez con una sonrisa y cerrando sus ojos enmarcados por las lagrimas, el asntio y beso su frente sin separarse de ella,

aquel dia fue la sentencia de su perdicion pues aun queriendo negarse a sus sentimientos el rubio no le ponia las cosas faciles era cierto el la amo como a nadie y ahora que al fin ella se daba cuenta de eso era muy tarde, pero no podi dejar de sentir, de pensar, de anhelar que aquel amor prohibido fuera la esperanza que la trajera de vuelta y la hiciera olvidar la profunda herida que le dejara sasuke con su partida, se habia enamorado de la persona correcta...en el momento incorrecto, era tarde para dejar el pasado atras pues ahora estaba enamorada de quien le amo con locura y no pensaba resignarse, se conformaria con solo ser en su vida el reflejo de sus deseos...su amor escondido en una atraccion prohibida, hasta el momento en que el destino decidiera que sus caminos no eran por el mismo sendero...


	7. chapter 7 tekubetsuna negai

_**Hola a todos¡ la verdad no recuerdo cuando actualize pero dire que me parecio una eternidad, senti que la inspiracion no llegaba y casi me rindo, casi decido salir huyendo y dejar asi la historia pero... me mire en el espejo y pense que si lo hacia estaria convirtiendome en lo que mas odio... ahhh se siente tan bien al fin tener mi historia en fanfiction y sobre todo ¡ TERMINADA! OH SI... bueno sin mas espero que les guste y disfruten el final... ¡gracias por leerme! **_

_**declainer: los personajes de naruto son propiedad del maestro kishimoto la historia por otra parte es integramente mia**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**. **_

**_Aveces cuando deseas algo con todo el corazon, y cierras los ojos pidiendo con fuerza ese deseo especial se cumple cuando menos lo esperas..._**

Ahhh...tanto tiempo...— solto un largo suspiro y apoyo la palma de la mano en aquel viejo tronco desgastado de cuyas ramas pendia el pequeño columpio que se mecia con la tenue brisa, misma que revolvia el azulado cabello de la joven, un pequeño diamante como gota de rocio rodo de sus perlados ojos con nostalgia al recordar al unico hombre que su corazon habia amado y que hoy despues de tanto tiempo le habia por fin correspondido, levanto su mano hacia el sol que lleno con sus rayos el pequeño anillo en su mano derecha haciendo de este un arcoiris de un brillo hermoso, lo admiro y luego nuevamente las lagrimas enmarcaron su blanquecino rostro — que sucedio?...donde equivoque mi camino?...si yo te amaba con deseo desmedido como sucedio?...—

se cuestionba en un susurro...

habian pasado ya dos meses de mi ultimo encuentro con sasuke mi corazon, estaba en un estado de confusion, pues sin pensar en las consecuencias habia aceptado casarme con naruto, el me amaba sin duda me lo habia demstrado, y aun que mi familia no habia estado de acuerdo en un principio despues de mucho insistir mi padre al fin le concedio mi mano en matrimonio, toda la aldea estaba gustosa de que al fin naruto se viera tan comprometido en algo, y mas que yo fuera la razon de ese cambio tan radical y repentino, naruto se veia regocijante de felicidad las cosas no podian ir mejor... al menos para ellos, pero yo... yo estaba en medio de una crisis existencial me consumia el dolor y la tristeza pues era muy tarde para aceptar mis sentimientos, pues aquella noche, la ultima que pase con sasuke seria la que sellaria mi destino, pero no pude darme cuenta si no hasta que kiba me lo hizo ver, esa noche me sentia sola y debastada asi que decidi ir al lago a entrenar queria distraerme y olvidarme que en unas semanas firmaria el " hasta que la muerte los separe" con naruto, pero eso era lo que realmente deseaba?, no no lo era pero si era lo correcto, al final sasuke seguia siendo un imposible, el era un renegado, un ninja sin futuro, jamas podria ofrecerme la estabilidad que tenia con naruto, pero apesar de las cosas buenas que podia obtener al enlazarme con naruto, mi corazon seguia dudando y era por que tal vez kami sama me habia escuchado de nuevo...

aquella noche durante el festival del tanabata la vision que tenia de mi vida habia cambiado drasticamente, no era que naruto no me importara por el contrario estaba feliz de que el estuviera a mi lado pero en el fondo de mi corazon sentia un vacio a normal sentia una profunda soledad, me acerque al arbol de bambu en que poniamos nuestros deseos y en un papel plateado escribi lo que mi corazon anhelaba y muy a mi pesar el nombre de naruto no estaba en el como cada año durante los ultimos 10 años, " deseo...deseo que sasuke deje de sufrir por su soledad...deseo estar al lado de sasuke san..." esas eran las palabras escritas en aquel papel plateado color de luna igual a la que nos observo aquella noche en que nos conocimos, aquella que marcaria nuestras vidas por siempre, era extraño yo siempre habia amado a naruto pero tal vez fue el dolor y la soledad en la mirada del uchiha lo que me hizo darme cuenta que no solo yo sufria un triste destino, no supe en que momento termine cediendo ante su frialdad y mi corazon se enamoro de su nobleza, pero ahora ya nada importaba las cosas no podian cambiar... o al menos eso pensé...

estabamos a pocos dias de celebrar nuestra boda el tiempo se habia pasado volando, kiba no dejaba de recriminarme por mi mentira, no era justo para naruto que me casara con el amando a alguien mas, yo no queria pensar, asi que decidi despejarme queria salir de aquella realidad que tanto me atormentaba, tome un sendero hasta las ruinas uchiha, sin duda ese lugar se habia convertido en un refugio para mi, habia sido en aquel lugar que encontre la calidez y la satisfaccion de no sentirme sola, camine con decison algo en mi me impulsaba con fuerza ya no me importaria si era vista rondando en esos lares, estaba a punto de sellar mi sentencia, "tal vez no sea tan malo naruto kun es un buen chico" dije queriendo sonreir como solia hacerlo al pensar en el pero no podia hacerlo, los musculos de mi rostro simplemente se rehusaban, segui mi camino hasta la antigua casa donde consume el deseo prohibido alguna vez, esta vez no entre con timidez abri la puerta de un golpe y me tire sobre la mesita de centro en un llanto introlable que en verdad parecia una tormenta en mi corazon, — por que...por que tenia que enamorarme de la persona equivocada, por que devia crear una estupida ilucion de lo nunca existio, por que no simplemente podia quedarme tranquila y disfrutar mi vida ahora no estaria en esta posicion, si tan solo...sasuke no hubiera aparecido— susurraba entre sollozos nada podia ser peor, nada podia ser peor?, ha que equivocada estaba...

Alli en si mismada en su dolor se encontraba la hyugga hundida en su pesar y pensando lo tonta que habia sido, de pie sintiendose la personama mas infeliz y despreciable del planeta por amar a alguien prohibido y desperdiciar la oportunidad de ser feliz al lado de su eterno amor, que ahora no era mas que si no el motivo de su llanto, estaba perdida en si misma cuando de pronto algo la sobresalto, una fria mano se poso sobre su hombro haciendo que trastabillara y cayendo sobre sus codos quedo sorprendida al mirar la figura frente a ella, de todos los milagros que esperaba este era el que mas anhelaba — u-uchiha...san...— se escucho de su debil voz aun entre cortada por el sollozo de su llanto — q-que haces aqui?— pregunto con sorpresa realmente estaba en shock, de todo lo que pudo pensar que le pasaria nunca imagino verlo a el, penso que aquella noche en que hicieron el amor habria sido la ultima sin embargo algo en esa mirada fria e indiferente frente a ella le devolvio a la vida y esa sonrisa que antes intento forzar al pensar en naruto esta vez nacio tan natural de sus labios timida y casi imperceptible pero con la mayor de las naturalidades, esta vez era sincera, venia de su corazon

el uchiha le miro y fruncio el cejo entre molestia y preocupacion y poniendose frente a ella le extendio la mano para ayudarla a levantarse — hmp... deberia ser yo quien te hiciera esa pregunta, esta es...esta fue mi casa por que deberiadarte explicaciones, mejor dime por que estas tan aflijida? — dicho esto y una vez de pie la solto de la mano con cierta brusquedad y aire de resentimiento para luego darse la vuelta y aparentar que le ignoraba — go-gomena...— pero antes de que ella terminara de disculparse el solto un bufido de descontento — deja de disculparte, pensandolo bien no necesito tus torpes explicasiones, deberias regrasar a la aldea tu "prometido" debe estar desesperado por tu ausencia tsk...que fastidio...solo vete¡—

la hyuuga lo miro un tanto confundida por su reaccion mas aun despues de lo que paso en su ultimo encuentro, lo miro y quizo estirar su mano para alcanzar su hombro pero se detbo milimetros antes, miro su mano pues un rayito de la luz del exterior se colaba por una abertura en el techo sobre ella haciendo brillar el pequeño diamante en su dedo anular " estupida" penso con tristeza haciendo retroceder su mano, si, el uchiha logro detectar el anillo de compromiso desde el momento en que ella le dio la mano para levantarse, ahora si estaba perdida, como le diria que lo amaba cuando llevaba un anillo de compromiso y su boda era pregonada por todo konoha y sus alrededores seguro pensaria lo peor de ella quedaria como una desvergonzada, sonrio burlona, " como es posible que me enamorara de el" penso recriminandose y al tiempo sintio la resisgnacion de perderlo esta vez seria para siempre,

esta bien uchiha san... solo dire esto una vez y despues no volveras a verme...— susurro la peliazul agachado la mirada entre lazando sus manos frente a ella y dandole una reverencia mas formal que las que solia tener con el continuo — se que le eh causado una molestia al venir a su hogar y entrar como si me perteneciera, me disculpo por ello, pero no podia evitaro, este es el unico lugar donde encontre sentirme segura pues fue aqui donde encontre el consuelo a mi soledad, es un lugar que me llena de gratos recuerdos y sobre todo de esperanza...— hizo una pausa y se limpio las pequeñas lagrimas que empezaban a salir de sus criztalizados ojos se aclaro la garganta aguantando el llanto y continuo — esta vez quiero ser capaz de hacerte saber lo mucho que has cambiado mi vida y que sin duda siempre tendras un lugar especial en mi corazon, pues aunque se que yo soy demaciado debil para hacer estragos en tu interior tu recuerdo ahora es la fuerza que me impulsa a seguir adelante... domo arigatou..."sasuke kun"—

finalizo aquella frase con una sonrisa tan calida como la primavera tras el invierno, era una sonrisa de agradecimiento, de felicidad, de amor y eso fue algo que fulmino al uchiha sus palabras cada una de ellas le habia echo ver su su suerte lo habian desarmado, lo habian lastimado, sabia que esas palabras y aquella sonrisa que tanto le gustaba ver en su rostro no significaban otra cosa que una despedida, un hasta nunca, pues nunca volveria a estar cerca de ella, dentro de poco ella seria atada por un lazo mas fuerte que su voluntad, y el...el solo podria mirarla ser feliz desde lejos, añorando aquellos encuentros en que mas que sus cuerpos los unia un mismo sentimiento, el ahora era capaz de ver lo mucho que ella habia afectado en su vida, su mera presencia, su inocencia infantil combinada con la pasion y la sensualidad de una mujer, dios ella era perfecta, y aun si no lo fuera para los ojosndel mundo lo era para los suyos y eso era suficiente o no?, al fin se habia dado cuenta, el uchiha estaba aceptando su derrota, es verdad que dio una buena pelea pero ni el guerrero mas entrenado, ni el corazon mas frio, podran jamas ganar la guerra del amor...

la hyuuga solto un largo suspiro podia notarsele la resignacion, y con la cabeza en alto y gran orgullo de haber sido capaz de confesarle sus sentimientos al pelinegro sin tartamudear ni dudar en nada, paso de lado junto el su cabello se agito por el contoneo de su caminar y dejo salir aquel aroma a lirios que lo volvia un loco presa de sus instintos, y asi fue; pues al estar unos pasos delante de el en direccion a la puerta sus monos rosaron por ultima vez, " esto es lo mejor, ella merece un bienestar y una estabilidad que yo jamas podre darle" suspiro cansado pero su corazon pensaba por su cuenta pues antes de que se diera cuenta su mano tomo la muñeca de la peliazul frenadola en seco, ella volvio la vista hacia el y lo miro confundida, el la jalo con fuerza arrastrandola hasta su cuerpo y aprisinandola por la cintura, ella quedo inmovil ante aquella accion, entre abrio los labios intentando decir algo en su defensa pero como siempre pasaba sus palabras fueron retenidas en su garganta al sentir como el presionaba sus labios contra los suyos, nada podia ser peor, creyo ingenuamente despues de ese beso todo seguiria tal como ahora,

ahi estaba ella con un sonrojo calido y sutil en sus mejillas, ese rubor tierno que la hacia parecer una muñeca de porcelana recien terminada, ese dulce sonrojo que tanto le enamoraba, siguio besandola hasta que ambos tuvieron que separse para respirar, estaban agitados por la falta de aire, el la miro, y ella no supo que decir, pues su mirada no era fria y distante como siempre si no mas bien enternecida y calida, y por primera vez vio algo en el uchiha que la extraño de sobremanera y era que el le estaba sonriendo, si una sonrisa igual a la que se dibujaba en ella cada vez que pensaba en el, pero lo que mas la dejo en shock fue ver como el la rodeaba por el cuello y esta vez era el quien se hundia en su cuello aferrandose a ella en un abrazo tan dulce y venidero que sintio que estaria soñando, el...el le estaba correspondiendo?, acaso habia podido hacer que su corazon de hielo se abriera al calor de la primavera?, acaso el la queria?..." eso es ridiculo...o...no?" se cuestiono titubeando ante su propia respuesta pero la sabia, pues en realidad entre ellos nunca se necesitaron las palabras, y lo que le transmitia ese abrazo era tan claro como la vision que tuvo al escribir y colocar ese papel plateado en la rama del bambu, — sigues siendo debil hyuuga — canturreo el uchiha sin soltarla, por el contrario al decir aquello afianzo el abrazo — por eso ahora yo sere tu fuerza — musito con una voz enternecida acariciado su largo cabello dejando a una sonrojada y timida hinata, igual que al principio, igual que siempre que estaba cerca de ese demonio, se volvia indefensa, pero lo hacia aproposito, queria ser protegida por ese pelinegro testarudo y frio, ese hombre que se llevo mas que su pureza, ese que era el unico dueño absoluto de su corazon,

De pronto sasuke se separo de ella con algo de seriedad no todo podia ser tan sencillo verdad? — que haras con el?— pregunto como si la respuesta de hinata ya estuviera afirmada — bueno...etto...— el la miro de una forma posesiva por un segundo activando el sharingan, dudando si ella apesar de que se hubiera visto vulnerable romperia su compromiso o aun sabiendo ahora lo qu el sentia lo djaria para tener una vida segura y estable?, despues de todo es algo que el no podia ofrecerle, tal vez dejaria pendiente su venganza pero volver a konoha?, eso nunca, ella lo miro con una de esas calidas sonrisas y el sonrojo en su rostro que a el tanto le gustaban esa sonrisa le dijo sin palabras que ella tenia un plan...pero debia ayudarla, sin embargo antes de que eso se llevara acabo ella le hablo con algo de impaciencia — sasuke, hay una peticion que me gustaria hacerte y esperando que puedas complacerla — el uchiha fruncio el cejo y la miro con curiosidad asintiendo con la cabeza — quiero que vallamos a un lugar, necesito hacerlo pero no puedo hacerlo sola — rogo desviando la mirada y jugando con sus dedos indices, — hmp...— solto el uchiha, "apenas se entera de lo que siento y ya trata de tomar el control..." penso pero una sonrisa maliciosa se dibujo en sus labios al verla de reojo no podia negarlo esa mirada es del tipo del que no puedes negarte — esta bien te acompañare pero que sea rapido no puedo arriesgarme a que me descubran...o acaso...— se acerco a ella y la pego contra el primer muro que se le atravezó — ...quieres que me encuenten? — le susurro cerca de los labios dejando caer su aliento sobre su rostro — n-no cla-claro que no — desvio la mirada era como empezar de nuevo ahora se sentia tan vulnerable y debil como al principio pero ahora no se sentia sola, se sentia protegida,

asi fue que se dirigieron hasta un sendero que le dolia a hinata aquel que le mostrara naruto antes de pedirle que fueran pareja, se le encogio el corazon, el uchiha pudo sentirle y le dio un suave apreton, hinata pudo ver en el su apoyo aun atravez de esa mascara de anbu que habia sido siempre testigo de aquel sacrilegio, ella le dedico una sonrisa y siguieron adelante, atravesaron el sendero y llegaron al lago donde se encontraba el enorme cerezo que se mecia como cantando a causa del viento, habia ido hasta ese lugar solo para cerrar ese episodio en su vida mientras el se arreglaba para no ser reconocido ella le dijo que ya no se casaria que le devolveria el anillo a naruto y romperia su compromiso luego de eso el la esperaria en su ya acostumbrado escondite para que huyeran juntos en la madrugada, lo habia decidido si el no volvia a konoha ella iria a donde el estuviera pues al final el unico lugar al que podia llamar hogar era a los brazos del uchiha,

pensaba dejar el anillo justo en el arbol como una forma de cerrar ese lapso en su interior era algo mas espiritual, pero quedo parada en seco al lado de sasuke cuando al llegar al pie de la pequeña colina vislumbro una silueta conocida y no estaba solo, habia alguien mas, ella no pudo soportar aquello, era cierto que ella le habia sido infiel a naruto, pero era por circunstancia mas neutrales, ella al menos habia tenido la descencia de separar las cosas, si hubiera podido decirlo le hubiera dicho a el desde el principio que ella amaba a sasuke pero no podia exponerlo asi, sin embargo ella merecia saber la verdad pues no se hubiera opuesto si el preferia a sakura, la imagen fue demaciado impactante, naruto y sakura se encontraban al pie del arbol terminando de acomodar sus ropas, gracias a dios que no llego durante el acto no hubiera tenido estomago, a paso lento se acerco dejando ver su silueta y la de su acompañante que mantenia su identidad bajo la mascara, miro a naruto y un nudo en la garganta se le formo, los ojos se le cristalizaron, se mordio el labio para no sollozar, naruto la miro con los ojos abiertos como platos de igual modo se le cristalizaron los ojos — hina...chan...espera...— balbuceo nervioso mientras sakura se mantenia con la cabeza de lado sin mirar la escena, la verguenza de habertraicionado a hinata dos dias antes de su boda era una carga mas pesada que el echo de amar al prometido de su amiga, — ademas hina chan dime tu que haces con el, quien es?, eh?— la hyuuga lo miro y volvio la mirada al uchiha quien llevando su mano hacia la mascara comenzo a moverla para retirarla hinata le dedico una de esas sonrisas calidas que le decian que todo estaria bien y que tenia un plan en mente — esta bien...— susurro hinata con una sonrisa y siguio su camino de largo pasando entre sakura y naruto, seguida a una considerable distancia por el uchiha, y justo cuando paso al lado de naruto sin quererlo sus manos rosaron ambos se miraron y hinata le dio una sonrisa, pero no era una sonrisa cualquiera era una sonrisa sincera, naruto la miro y enseguida entendio por que ella lo miraba asi, le habia regalado la libertad, y le agradecia que al fin se hubiera sincerado y con aquel roce en un movimiento discreto le regreso el anillo, ese ultimo toque, esa ultima mirada, ese fue un momento unico, donde al estar frente a ese cerezo que los vio unirse ahora se deseaban felicidad el uno al otro — gambate... naruto kun...— susurro hinata y camino de largo sin mirar atras, naruto viro la mirada hacia sakura quien lo miro con tristeza — gomene... naruto... yo...— el sonrio como solo el sabe hacerlo y le dio un suave beso en los labios, — todo esta bien sakura chan, desho?...— le dijo tomando su mano y colocando el anillo en su dedo anular...

.

.

.

la luna llena llenaba su oscura mirada de un brillo infinito, el viento le acariciaba el rostro revolviendo su cabello , estaba ahi, en un profundo silencio, la noche nos envolvia y por encima de nosotros el inmenso firmamento, la noche era calida y nos acompañaba la eternidad por que nunca mas estariamos lejos... y al fin aquel chico de negros cabellos que se decia un demonio termino rendido ante la calida mirada de luna de la peliazulada, se miraban en una perfecta armonia solo cubiertos por algunos petalos de cerezo y el manto plateado como su testigo, ella cerro los ojos descansando su cabeza en el pecho de el y suspiro al fin tendria una noche tranquila al saber que mañana seria un calido amanecer a su lado...mire al cielo y una luz hermosa se ilumino furtiva,una estrella, pense en pedirle un deseo pero gire la vista hacia arriba, quite un mechon de su negro cabello de su frente y admire su profundo sueño bese su mejilla delicadamente para no despertarlo, — no necesito mas deseos, tengo todo lo que quiero, arigatou kami sama, gracias por concederme "un deseo especial" — ...

_**bueno quiero agradecer a todos mis lectores por darme la oportunidad de tener un espacio en sus vidas, de ante mano muchas gracias por el tiempo y la paciencia y sobre todo por tenerle fe a esta pequeña historia que sin duda es solo una de muchas mas que le sucederan, espero haya sido de su agrado y no olviden comentar un comentario es un motivo mas para seguir haciendo de mi creatividad un espejo que refleje un mundo diferente... matta nee... hasta la proxima¡**_


End file.
